First Quest
by Turtleswag
Summary: When Rylie Jackson finds out her parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, are demigods she decides to head to camp half-blood and figure out what is happening. See what happens.
1. Finding out

**This is my first story. It's not even my story it's my friends I'm just adding it on and editining it. I hope you like it only the first half isn't mine but hope you like it.**

**Disclamier: Now listen close I'm only saying this once and only once I DON'T OWN AND PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS I wish I did though.**

**Rylie Jackson **

Rylie woke up to the crack of thunder. she looked at her alarm clock to see it was 2:49 a.m. since she was awake and couldn't go back to sleep she decided to get a drink of water.

she go up and instantly her dog, Skippy, woke up. I let him out the back door to go to the bathroom when he came back out side he was soaking, so I put him in the laundry room.

I got a glass of water and grabbed an orange. I sat on the couch and looked out the window as I peeled the orange.

I watched as the lightning streaked across the dark sky. As a sudden flash of lightning lit up what seemed like the whole world Rylie thought she saw a boy looking at her. When the lightning came back he was their again. Ok now this is getting freeky. She slowly walked to the window she could see the boy more clearly. He had dark skin, black hair, and golden brown eyes.

He took a small step step toward the window. Which "kinda" scared her.

"Holy shit."

She opened the window and saw that he wasn't alone their was a girl with blond hair and eyes that she couldn't tell what color it was and a boy with dark, almond shaped eyes and long hair that was probably curly but was plastered across his face.

"Who are you people and what are you doing at my house at three in the morning?" Rylie asked.

The girl spoke first her blond hair was in a fishtail braid right down her shoulder her hair look similar to her moms. "Are you Rylie Jackson?"

"Yea so."

They all looked about Rylies age 14 but something about this kids seemed a little off. The boy with the long hair spoke next

"Perfect you can just come with us." he tuned and motioned for me to come

"What no." I replied and the boy turned back to face me "Why would I go with you. Do you really think my parents wouldn't teach me not to go with strangers and who are you people."

"oh so sorry to be rude I'm Peter Valdez." the kid with long hair said to me.

"I'm Tucker Zhang." the dark skinned boy said

"And I'm Stephanie Grace." the girl said "You see your parents are demigods you know half human half god."

"Yea I know what a demigod is my parents buy me like a tone of greek and roman gods books but their not real so beat it."

"We aren't lying I can prove it. what are your parents names."

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

"What is your moms maiden name."

"Chase"

"Have you ever meet your grandma on your moms side of the family or your grandpa on your dads side of the family and not your step grandma or step grandpa I mean by blood?"

"No. But that doesn't prove anything bought being a demigod"

"Step outside."

I closed the window and went outside.

"Ok now what."

"Do you feel a surge of energy out in the rain more than when your inside dry?"Tucker asked

"Yea but that's only because I feel comfortable around water that's why I'm on the swim team and I that's also why I get 1st place every time."

"Ok what is your average grade score?"Tucker asked again.

"I have an A+ in every class."

"And you know Poseidon and Athena the Greek gods." Stephanie said

"Yea sea and wisdom."

"Put two and two together."Peter said while bring his two index fingers together

"OMG those are my grandparents that I never meet. Why didn't my parents tell me."

"Because if your a demigod you attract monsters but since your a child of a demigod you give off twice as much smell to attract even more monsters. But since your grandpa,Poseidon, is one of the eldest gods you give off three time as much like me my grandpa is Jupiter."Danielle said

"Anyway we got to go before a monster catches us."Tucker interrupted

"Wear are we going?" Rylie asked

"Camp."  
**Percy Jackson**

Percy woke up with a start. He was 39 today. He had a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter. Today was his birthday August 18. His wife,Annabeth, was still in the shower. He put a plain white shirt over his sweats.

He went to feed his dog,Skippy, who for some reason was in the laundry room.

When he came back into his room Annabeth was already dressed in a blue shirt, old jeans, and a pair of Converse.

"Happy Birthday seaweed brain." Annabeth said dropping the towel she was drying her hair with to give him a quick peak on the lips but Percy pulled her closer into a full on kiss. When they pulled away their eyes meet. Her gray eyes were more beautiful than ever

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too."

He kisses her again.

"So," she said "What do you want for your birthday blue cake, blue pancakes, blue cookies. What?"

"Can you make all of that?"

"Fine but only because its your birthday and I love you. I'll go wake up Rylie." She walked out the door.

Percy flopped onto his bed ready to go back to sleep when he heard Annabeth scream. He jumped out of bed and ran to her aid.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Rylie's gone." she said.

Percy started to call out her name. But Annabeth stopped him.

"Percy," she placed her hand on his chest"I think I know wear she is."

**Rylie Jackson **

"So tell me about your parents?" Rylie asked

"Well," Stephanie said "My dad,Jason,is the son of Jupiter and my mom,Piper,is the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Isn't Jupiter Roman?" I asked

"yea you don't think Roman gods can have children too."

"So what about you two." I pointed at Peter and Tucker

"Well my parents are full Roman. My mom,Hazel,is the daughter of Pluto and my dad,Frank, is the son of Mars." Tucker said

"And best for last my parents are Leo and Calypso. Son of Hephatus and daughter of the Titan Alas."

"Isn't Calypso immortal?"

"The gods helped her out."

About two and a half hours later we arrived on a hill next to a big tree. The smell of strawberrys filled her nose. She saw a big, blue, house, and cabins shaped in a giant U shape. Thier were already kids out and about even though it was 6 in the morning.

She walked past a tree and a boy with goat legs and a base ball bat jumped in front of her. He look about three years older than her.

"Hey who are you?" The goat kid asked

"Who are you and what are you?"

"Ok first off I'm Chuck Headge and second I'm a satyer."

"Um Chuck this is Rylie Percy and Annabeths daughter." Stephanie said

"oh Rylie I heard about you. Your parents were big hear and I mean big."

"Wait does every one at this camp know about me." I asked

"Everyone at camp half-blood and camp Jupiter." Chuck exclaimed

Just then my moms cap pulled up at the top of the hill. I was out of eye sight but I could tell it was thier car.

"Crap I forgot it's my dads birthday today. I'm dead." I said to myself but it came out louder than I wanted

"Does it really have to be your dads birthday for them to be worried I mean you go to bed the next morning your not thier." Peter said

My mom and dad got out of the car and started calling my name. My mom had a worked look on her face. They started to walk towards me but they still didn't know I was hear. I couldn't walk away thier were to many leaves an twigs on the ground they would hear me.

I took a big breath and started walking to them.

**How was it. I hope you like it I only came up with the names and every thing and after when Rylie finds out about her parents**.

㈃4**turtle swag**㈃4


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2

Rylie Jackson

When mom saw me she burst into tears and ran over to me. When she finally got to me I was tangled in her arms from a hug. I wasn't too pleased. She and dad were always to protective and always treated me like a baby. I mean I'm 14 years old. But I still love her so I hugged back

When she pulled away my dad engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him a little harder but not much. It's not like it's not the same I just fell a little less about that with my dad. But it's my dad. It's only like this much- ~ not even that much more like this much- -

When he pulled away I scrunched up my face and said "I love you," like I did when I was little trying to get away with stuff.

"Don't try and pull that crap on us young lady you are in so much trouble," dad said angrily.

"Crap. This use to be irresistible on you," I said offended.

"You left with out letting us know in the middle of the night at gods know what time exactly-" I cut him off

"Ah ha gods," I pointed my finger at him "so you are demigods"

A look of worry washed across both my mom and dads face. Mom burst into tears all over again but she also collapsed on the ground. Peter ran to get help while dad whispered encouraging words in her ear.

Forget everything I said earlier about beating treated like a baby I dropped down next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't know how sensitive you were about this."

She was to chocked up to reply.

Peter was back with a horse man that she recognized as a centaur from her books, and nine adults that looked within 5 years of mom and dads age.

When dad looked up his eyes widened. He nudged my mom and when she looked a the same reaction appeared on her face.

She stood up and started walking toward them

"Annabeth are you ok?" Asked a girl with dark skin, dark hair, and golden eyes. Just like Tucker.

"Yeh what's wrong?" Asked a boy with dark unruly curly hair. Like Peter

"I'm fine." She smiled "I can believe it you guys."

She started listing their names.

Since mom was facing the person who's name she said I automatically knew who everyone was.

"Peter," Calypso said "what did you do."

"Why would you think it was me? It wasn't me." Peter said to his mom

"It wasn't their fault," I said "It was mine,"

"Well... it was a little our fault too," Stephanie told them honestly. I was a little surprised. They didn't do anything. "We left camp in the middle of the night with out permission and tracked her down and told her about the demigod stuff. But only because we hear like a ton of stories about her and her parents at camp. We had too."

"Gee thanks Steph now we're dead for sure," Peter whined.

"I'm fine guys really." My mom said. "And Rylie you really should be hear and so should we." She looked at my dad. He kisses her forehead.

"So does that mean I can stay?" I asked in my happy voice which is slightly different but very similar.

"Yes,"dad said

I didn't know how to react. I haven't gone to this camp before so I didn't know if it was fun or not. I have been to camp before and it was fun.

"Steph why dont you show Rylie around camp," Jason told his daughter

"K dad," she replied. She took my wrist and led me down the hill.

Hey thanks for the reviews maybe in writing this in pages so I can copy and paste them to my file and publish it a head of time. Eather way thanks for reading and just so you know in the future when it's Annabeths POV thier will be flash backs some of that really happened and other that didn't.

?turtle swag?


	3. Mr D

Chapter 3

Annabeth Jackson

I knew this day would come.

After Stephanie led Rylie away Peter took Tucker away in the opposite direction murmuring something about giving Mr. D his special goodby.

I totally forgot about Mr. D. During the war agents Kronos so they cut his deal of working hear for 100 hundred years of working at in half to working for 50 years so his time must almost be up. I remember when I first meet him

*flashback*

I ran into camp half-blood and took it all in. Thalia had almost died before my eyes then out of no wear poof she's a tree.

I walked into the camp with Luke right next to me. I looked up at him then down at my dagger he gave me, that I lost when I fell into tartarus with percy but that's a different story.

Chiron walked up to us.

"Well done Grover I see Thalia isn't with you and she will live forever in our hearts."

No one spoke. What would we say, yes she would or yea, he walked us down the hill and in that time I never looked up, till I got to the porch of a big blue house that looked freshly painted. A guy with a very loud shirt with zebra stripes. He had a big pot belly and was drinking a light brownish liquid.

"Luke, Annabeth, this is Mr. D," Chiron introduced us

"What the crap," he responded "I got to take care of more of thees brats," well he sure is cheerful.

*end of flashback*

Hey sorry for the short chapter I know it was really really bad but I couldn't remember anything from the The Lightning Thief. Any way I could really use some help on this could you give me inspiration like help me out on people's personality and who I could add to the story or names or even flash back moments. Any way thanks

?turtle swag?


	4. Pictures

Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews I hope we can get it to 150, almost their

Stephanie grace

Stephanie led Rylie down the hill. She had been hear may times before but this time it was different. She never got to show people around or have a chance to make and friends except for Tucker and Peter but I need some more girl friends. Ok I'm never abiding that again. Not like I'm gay or anything but like girl friend like omg, bff, we were sooooo meant to be beasties.

Rylie wasn't like that. She was down to earth, like my mom.

"So... What's this place like?" She asked me.

"Well since we started to have children of demigods they started building more cabins so your parents get a cabin and you get to choose if you want your dads old cabin or you moms. If I were you I would pick your dads because it's quieter in their than you moms. Your all alone but if you prefer to be in a room with people you can choose your moms cabin." I said

She looked like she was thinking.

"I'll go with my dads room I like to sleep in my own room. I can't sleep in a room with a lot of people." She said.

"I do the same. My grandpa is Zeus so no one is in their."

"Why. Why is no one in his room?"

"Well the three eldest gods, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, vowed not to have children after world war || but Zeus and Poseidon didn't necessarily keep that promise. So the only half-blood children from the eldest gods are your dad Percy, my dad Jason, my auntie Thalia, Tucker's mom Hazel, and her brother Nico."

"So who are Nico and Hazels dad?"

"Well Hades but they were born in the 40s but how that works is Nico and his sister Bianca was took to the Lotas hotel and time is kinda weird so they didn't really age much and Hazel died when she was thirteen and Nico brought her back from the dead."

"So what happened to Bianca?"

"She became a hunter of Artemis and died. She Actually saved your dads life."

"Wow"

She walked her to the Poseidon cabin. The walls were decorated with pictures from when they were kids, their wedding, even with Rylie as a baby. Probably no more than 6 month old. Rylie was slowly turning in a circle, taking everything in. She walked up to the picture of her as a baby.

"Have I been hear before?" She asked

I walked up to the picture she was looking at. It had a picture of Annabeth holding Rylie with Percy's arm slung round Annabeth shoulder. The lake glistened in the background.

"Looks like it," I said

She moved down the line of the pictures on the wall of her their was a picture of her exactly like the other only older. It went up to the age of two. Then it started be at Central Park. Then as she got to be about five it was her school pictures up until now.

As she kept moving down the line she stopped and her hand hovered over a picture like she was about to touch it but was sacred kit was going to blow up in her face. It was a picture of her when she was four playing with Tucker, Peter, and I at a park in jersey that I go to all the time. Percy, Annabeth, mom, dad, Hazel, and Frank at a picnic table all laughing. Leo and calypso were pushing Peter and Tucker on the swings. Rylie and I were on the seesaw.

"I remember this day," she said

"You do?" I asked

"Yes. I remember. It was my first memory. It's a little hazy but I do remember it for sure. You guys were the mystery kids." She turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Now I know why they never brought me hear earlier,"

Sorry about they bad chapter but I was very happy with the end.

Ok random question what's your fav color or colors I like (in order of fav) green, blue, and purple.

Promise for better chapters and romance will be coming soon trust me

?turtle swag?


	5. That's why

**Chapter 5**

**Hey I promised better a better chapter and I will keep that promise.**

**Ok I know I said I would only say this once but I want to say it again. Because I can.**

**Only characters that are mine are Rylie, Stephanie, Peter, and Tucker. All others are uncial ricks. Not mine.**

**Rylie Jackson**

"Wait you remember us. And you know why they never took you hear?" Stephanie sai"Yes I do remember. I was four in the park and when we were about to leave a giant ... creature came out of nowhere and almost took me. Dad took out a pen and somehow killed it with the pen. Mom was so scared she vowed to keep me away from all this mythical Greek stuff. For my protection." I exclaimed.

Suddenly the door opened.

Percy Jackson

I shook Annabeth out of her daze. Peter and Tucker just left.

"Annabeth. Annabeth are you ok."

"Yea I'm. I'm fine." She looked at me with sad eyes "I wad just thinking.

"Let's go." I gave her a side hug and walked down the hill.

"Were do you wanna go first?" I asked.

"Can we go to your cabin I'm really tired" she answered.

I nodded. We walked to my old cabin. I would always come hear when Rylie was at school and just hang out or put up pictures in my cabin. We walked to my cabin and opened the door and saw Rylie send Stephanie talking and looking at one of the pictures on the wall. They both turned around and looked at us. Rylie had tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing hear?" I asked Rylie.

"Um I was showing her around and she wanted to sleep hear instead of the Athena cabin," Stephanie answered "But we can leave and she can stay with me in my room."

She grabbed Rylies' arm and left. Annabeth walked over to my old bed and plopped onto it. The blue bedding was still their even though it was all faded and old. She layer down on my bed and put her folded hands on her stomach letting out a sigh.

"How did this happen? One day she's a normal teenager the next she's a demigods child." She said.

I sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand "It was bound to happen some day. You can't escape it."

She looked at me with sad eyes. "I just thought we had more time,"

"The sooner the better. You know that." I wiped away one of her tears.

She let out on other sigh. "I know,"

I leaned down and kissed her. When we pulled away she had a smile on her face. Not a full smile just a no teeth smile. "Over thirty years and you still got it,"

"That's what I do," that got a teeth smile out of her. That beautiful smile.

**Ok I know this chapter is short but I think it's soooo much better than the other chapter also I need to know what do you think percy should have for a job. Annabeth is obviously going to be architect but I need a job for percy. And please don't make it something cheesy like an Marine Biologist. Sorry if that sounded a little rude but I need a good job for him that's not to cheesy. Also sorry if I offended anyone saying that is cheesy. And I'm wondering what I can do to make this story better.**

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	6. Proposal

**Ok I know I promised better chapter but I'm having major writers block. Also I'm writing a mew story yay *mini applause* it's called you don't always have to hold your head higher than your heart. Instead of telling you about it I'll just tell you the summary. The war with Gaea is finally over and Annabeth is just exited the war is finally over and has time to relax and be a normal teenager for once with Percy but he has plans of his own. Major spoilers. Ok that was the summary please read. **

**Annabeth Jackson **

Being with Percy brought back so many memories. Like when Percy proposed to her

_*flashback* _

_Percy had invited me to meet me at the big house after work. I had just finished designing a library in Albany. I was just waiting for Percy to get back from his job at the Aquarium_

_We had come back to live in New York after we graduated in New Rome (Sorry BoO spoiler alert) he finally arrived dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt and a matching sky blue tie. _

_"What are you doing?" He asked_

_"What?" I replied _

_"I told you to dress nice,"_

_"I am,"_

_No I wasn't. I was In my own way but not compared to him. I was wearing new skinny jeans that I only wore one other time (they were my good jeans) with black flats and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket over it._

_This was my idea of dressing nice. _

_"It's fine what your wearing doesn't matter as long as your hear. _

_I knew this was going to be a big night. _

_He grabbed my hand and started walking me to the ocean when we got their we walked along the beach._

_"Your lucky," I said_

_"I'm lucky," he looked at me and laughed "in what way am I lucky?"_

_"I don't know it just you have the ocean. Every other demigod has something that makes them stronger and is connected to them to help them. Athena children don't have that all we can do is think."_

_"Yea but you have done a lot more things better than I did,"_

_"Yea," now I laughed "like what."_

_"You made it to camp 5 years before me, you risked your life many time to save your friends, held up the sky much longer than me, wondered wear I was and tried to find me for three months, followed the mark of Athena and was the first to actually find it and still get it back to safety, fell into the depths of tartarus but granted I was with you but you did most of the work, and got straight A+'s in collage."_

_"Ok I'll give you the getting to camp, risking my life, and holding up the sky, but everything else either had something to do with thinking or you helped me, and wondering wear I was and trying to find you for three months, you remembered me."_

_"No I new your name I didn't know who you were, what you looked like, or anything about our relationship. I just had a feeling you were more than just a friend. I didn't know for sure."_

_I rolled my eyes at him. Not a rude rolling of the eyes just a playful eye roll. After the walk we saw a picnic basket -well I didn't see Percy pointed it out and acted like he didn't put it their and boy is he a bad actor. _

_In the basket was green and purple grapes, strawberries probably picked from the fields from the satyers, ham and cheese sandwiches, two cans of Pepsi, and a blue, misshapen, cupcake. _

_He reached in and grabbed two paper plates and put the bundle of green grapes on one plate and purple grapes on another, also three strawberries, and one sandwich on the plates. _

_He handed me the plate with green grapes. I always like the green grapes more than the purple ones. He also handed me a can of Pepsi. _

_"What about the cupcake?" I asked_

_"Well that's for later," he answered_

_I peeled of part of the sandwich and ate it and nodded. _

_I put my plate and can on a flat rock in front of me like it was a table_

_"Ok spill it," I said crossing my arms_

_"What," he said nonchalantly_

_"You invite me to go on this magnificent date with you that is so much more longer than our normal dates," I shrugged "why?"_

_"What I can't do something nice for my beautiful girlfriend?"_

_"No you can't. Unless you have a reason."_

_"Well maybe I do and maybe I don't have a reason your just going to have to wait,"_

_I folded my arms and pouted like a little kid. _

_"Hey, " Percy said._

_"What," I replied. _

_"Open your mouth and let me try and throw this grape in your mouth," he reached down to my plate and grabbed one of my grapes._

_I opened my mouth and he threw the grape but it bounced of my chin and fell in-between the rocks below._

_"Let me try," I reached down and grabbed one of his grapes_

_"Fine," he opened his mouth on I threw it in his mouth. We threw our hands in the air and made this "oh," sound. _

_He swallowed the grape and grabbed his can of Pepsi while I took a bite of one of my strawberries. _

_"Hear," he shoved a big strawberry in my face "take a bite,"_

_I sighed and took a bite even though it's so cliché. But the strawberry was amazing. _

_He bit of the other half of the strawberry. _

_"Hey," I said nudging him_

_"What," he complained _

_"Maybe I was going to eat that,"_

_"It's my strawberry,"_

_"Yeh but you feed it to me,"_

_"You still have one strawberry left we can share that one,"_

_"Fine," I feed him half and ate the other half. It was good but not as good as the other strawberry. _

_After the picnic we went to the canoe lake and Percy threw me in then jumped in himself, he made an air bubble around us and split the cupcake that he managed to grab before he jumped in. We split the cupcake and when we were done I kissed him. Like when we were sixteen. When we pulled away he said_

_"Best underwater kiss ever," _

_We surfaced again and went to his cabin. He handed me a towel and I dried myself off. I was relatively dry and started drying I'm hair. I sat down on his bed and he sat down next to me._

_"Annabeth," he said nervously. Why should he be nervous?_

_"Yea,"_

_He took a big breath and got down on one knee. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Showing a beautiful diamond ring"Will you marry me," that's why he's nervous. _

_"Yes of corse," he placed the ring on my finger. _

_It was a 14 k princess cut ring with sapphires on the side (according to Piper who I asked the next day). _

**Ok I know this chapter is random and long but I told you Annabeth chapters will be a lot of flashbacks and I tried to make it as short as possible. But I also wanted to make it special for them instead of just getting to the point. And this chapter went better than I thought it would. Anyway thanks. **

**?turtle swag?**


	7. Bellator

**Ok hopefully this is a good chapter I don't really know. I'm just winging it but I think this chapter will be better than I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even close to being Uncle Rick. I'm not him. Uncle rick good writer. Me bad writer. Ok maybe not bad but not as good. **

**Rylie Jackson**

The next day

Camp was cool. I had to sleep in Stephanie's room with her because my parents were in the Poseidon cabin. I also had no cloths just my pajamas from the night they took me to camp half-blood. I was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt, capri jeans that cuffed at the bottom, and All star converse.

"So wear you from?" I asked Stephanie at breakfast

She got up and I followed."Jersey," she said simply as she scraped her eggs into the fire. They fought me about the burnt offerings. I threw in a piece of toast into the fire. "Well my mom of from California her dad is 'the Tristan McLean'" she put air quotes around the Tristan McLean

"And my dad, well he spent most of his childhood life in San Francisco in New Rome."

"Weird mom and dad went to collage in San Francisco,"

"Yep, New Rome. What does your parents even do?"

"Mom is an Architect and dad owns all the Poseidon Aquariums," **(Im Pretty sure that doesn't exist but I don't know any names of aquariums)** "mom destined them all."

"Cool," she nodded.

After breakfast I decided to walk around. I ran into Peter and Tucker.

"Hey guys," I said while I waved and walked up to them.

"Hey, "

"Hi,"

"What ya doin' " I said

"Planing a prank on Mr. D," Peter said

"Oh can I get on in this?"

"Sure," Tucker asked

"So what is it?"

"Well," Peter started "what we're planning on doing is since he has a pet leopard head-"

"Head?" I was so surprised

"Long story anyway," he continued "he is on a mantle and he is his prized possession so we're going to hide it and his wine and watch him slowly go crazy."

"Why are you also steeling his wine?"

"Oh he's Dionysius," Tucker added "God of wine."

"May I suggest something," I said "instead of taking the wine and head you can just give him little teases that drive him mad. Like have something buzzing around his head, or every time he sets something down and leaves or looks away you take it."

"Ok," Peter added "we can do both."

"It's perfect!" I shouted

We were planing the prank when Stephanie came up to us "hey Rylie Chiron told me to get you a weapon."

"K Steph," I replied and left the boys

She led her to an old shack and pulled out one of those ancient keys. The inside wasn't as dusty as I thought it looked like it has been opened a billion time, which it probably has.

Stephanie walked in and started looking through a box of weapons.

"Ok we got swords, daggers, bows and arrows, spears, and shot guns," she handed me a sword "try this on for size."

I grabbed the sword but it was so light I could move it any wear.

"This I good," I said.

"Push that button," Stephanie pointed at a button that is easy to get to but far enough that I wouldn't be able to bump it accidentally. I pushed the button and it turned into a charm bracelet with 13 charms a lightning bolt, a wedding ring, a trident, a bone, a harvesting sickle, a rose, a moon, a sun, a book, a spear, a letter, a hammer, and a goblet.

"Oh cool," I said studying the bracelet "one for each of the twelve gods and Hades."

"The sword is called bellator it's Latin for warrior,"

"Bellator," I said still studying the bracelet that I had now put on my wrist "so how do I get bellator back to a sword."

"Just take it off,"

I took off the bracelet and it turned back into a sword "awesome." I mumbled.

I converted it back into a bracelet and went out to go show my parents.

I ran up to the big house to find Chuck

"Hey Chuck have you seen my mom and dad?" I asked

"No sorry," he replied

"Ok," I ran around and found a girl playing pipes by the strawberry fields. She had green skin and a brown dress. The song she was playing was so memorized I felt like I should just lay down on the ground and sprout in to a Rylie tree.

"Hey," I said

She finished the song and put her reeds down on the skirt of her dress.

"Yes," she answered. She had that soothing voice

"Hi in Rylie," I put out my hand so she could shake it

She gladly accepted the hand shake "I'm Wisteria Underwood, daughter of Juniper and Grover Underwood,"

"Oh I'm Rylie Jackson daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson,"

"Your Percy and Annabeth's daughter," she sounded surprised

"Yea,"

"My dad is Percy's best friend,"

"Perfect do you know wear they are?"

"No I'm sorry I've been on duty for the last hour and a half,"

"Oh ok,"

I walked away and found them by the infirmary.

"He mom hey dad," I waved at them

"Hey Ry," mom said

"Look," I took off the bracelet and bellator sprang into action

"It's like a bracelet riptide," dad said

"Riptide?"

"It's my sword," he took out a pen and uncapped it "see."

He capped the sword and I pushed the button on bellator and slipped it on.

"Hey who is feeding skippy?" I asked

"Tim," dad said slipping the pen in his pocket

Tim was our next door neighbor. He always feed skippy when we were away

**Ok I have nothing to say**

**?turtle swag?**


	8. School supplies

**Ok just so you know the next couple chapters may be reeeally boarding. Just sayin'. Also I beg you pleeeeeeeeeeeas pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review. I love it when I get reviews and if you do I may put you in the story. You can review or PM me but pleeeeease i beg you review or PM. **

**Chapter 9**

**Percy Jackson**

Rylie starts school tomorrow and she still has no school supplies. We went shopping getting the list for the supplies on the school website.

"Ok first lets get a backpack," I said walking into a Walmart in west chested. We use to go hear for supplies when she was little then Annabeth started taking her as I started the Poseidon Aquariums.

"Oh goody," she clapped her hands like a five year old and jumped up and down. She rolled her eyes and groaned "dad I know what I need." We walked to the back of the store to find many backpacks hanging on a wall.

She picked out two backpacks a blue one with owls. And a green one with flowers "which one?"

I know how she worked things like this. She would ask me which one I liked and she would pick the one I didn't pick.

"The green one!" I responded

She put the green one back and took the blue one. That was the one I liked anyway. And it Actually worked out perfect. Owls for the athena side of her and blue for me.

After that she got a green lunch box with white polka dots , 6 notebooks with yoga dogs on it, a green portfolio, pens, pencils, ect. Also a ton of stuff for her locker. We checked out and left.

For some reason she was mad. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Ug, mon told me to lie," she replied

"About what?"

"The whole mythical Greek-roman stuff,"

"You have too,"

"But why? I tell my friends everything."

"I didn't get it at first either but I got through it. But then again my only friend was grover and I kept having to go to different schools."

"Not helping,"

"You'll get through this Ry. Don't worry."

She still wouldn't look at me "when can I start dating?" She asked

This shocked me she never wanted to know this kind of stuff "when your forty,"

"No I'm serious none of this you can't date till your forty shit I want the truth,"

"When ever you want," I knew she couldn't be my baby girl forever even though it hurt.

"Really?" She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"Yeh, I think you mature enough,"

"When did you start dating?"

I didn't really know how to answer that. "I started dating your mom when I was 16,"

"16?"

"Yeh my sixteenth birthday, we just won the war with Kronos," I stopped my sentence not knowing what to say next.

She seemed to realize why I stopped.

"So is it ok if I date someone,"

"Who?"

**Ok I need someone for Rylie to date you can review or PM me but just so you know I kinda can't make a new new characters without other characters to base them on so please Please PLEASE help me I need to know if 1) first name 2) last name 3) if they are a demigod or not 4) if they are a demigod roman or greek and godly parent 5) wear she meets him 6) and when she meets him. **

**?turtle swag?**


	9. Friends

**Last chapter in single digits yaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ok Uncel Rick is even for what he did to Percabeth in the end of mark of Athena and then ending the book. I would never do that. If anything I would probably make them like have Frank become an egel and get them or at least send them more food and weapons down thier. Wow this disclaimer is really long. Any way not him. **

**Chapter: 9**

**Rylie Jackson**

_first day of school_

"Eeeeekkkkkkk!" Hanna screeched. She ran and hugged me. With Elizabeth and Sammi running behind. Engulfing me in a huge hug.

"Wow, hard time breathing," I and

They let go of me hitting me with a ton of questions.

"Wear were you?"

"Wear did you you go?"

"Did you see the new boy? He is soooo hot."

"Ok wait wait wait wait wait wait. Hold up what new boy?"

"His name is Andrew Brandon he moved hear from Jearsy. Him and his cousin Stephanie Grace." Sammi answered.

I practically chocked on my own spit. I started coughing "did you say Stephanie Grace as in Stephanie Grace, as in Grace comma Stephanie. Stephanie T. Grace."

"Yeh. Why?"

"She said she was staying in Jearsy, Oh my gods I can't belive she lied to me,"

"ok two things," Elizabeth said "you know Stephanie and Gods?"

Oh shit I'm screwed. No way I can hid this.

"Yeh my parents are friends with her parents and I read a book and now I can't stop saying gods,"

"you and your books," Hanna was on her phone "wanna see a picture of Andrew I found him on Facebook. Wanna see?"

She showed me a picture of a boy my age with blondish, brownish hair. Dazzling blue eyes. He had a dimple on his right cheek when he smiled. I flipped to a new picture and it was a picture of him and Stephanie. Another was of him in a family portrait. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and dress pants. In front of him was a little girl with long black hair and big brown eyes, wearing a white sundress with a floral pattern. Probably his sister. Behind him was a woman with short, choppy, black hair with a blue highlight in the side of her head and the same startling blue eyes like Andrew. She was wearin black, ripped, tights, with black Jean shorts and a sliver shirt. Most likely his mother. Behind her was a man with the same hair as Andrew and his sisters brown eyes. He was wearing basicly the same thing as Andrew only instead of a black tie it was a navy tie with white diagonal stripes.

"Wow," was all I could say "it's true they are cousins," Hanna brought her phone back to her.

"OMG!" Elizabeth lifted my wrist with bellator up to her face "this is soooo cute. Wear did you get it?"

"Um... it was a gift,"

"Rylie!" Some one from behind me shouted.

I turned around to see Stephanie "Steph!" I replied

"oh my gods!"

She was with Andrew but she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing hear? I thought you were staying in New Jearsy with your parents."

"They changed their mind at the last minute, and Peter and Tucker are coming later in the year,"

Tammi coughed really loudly and fake.

"oh um this is Tammi, and Elizabeth, and Hanna," I pointed to each of them as I said thier names.

"Well this is my cousin Andrew Brandon," she walked back to Andrew who was still standing ten yards away and pulled him over to wear we were standing. "Andrew this is Rylie from camp."

I leaded up to Stephanie and whispered in her ear "does he know about the hole um gods thing,"

"longer than me," she whisped back.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," his voice sent shivers up my spine. Ok I'm falling for this guy curse me for this crush.

The bell for home room sounded. It was sorted in how people work with each other so me and Elizabeth were in one room and Hanna and Tammi were in another.

I sat in the back of the room in front of the window that led to the outside of the school that wrapped around a field of grass. Elizabeth sat next to me. And Andrew just had to be in my class. He was sitting in the third row aut of five rows next to my middle school crush, Russle, and a boy that I barely remember, Kellyn.

"ok class," Mr. Smith said "you may think that scince it's the first day of school that your off the hook. But no. You will start your semester projects starting tommorow. I will put you in pairs and you will descuss your projects. At the end of the semester you will present the projects. You will need every moment you have so I expect to see you at the library after school and if not I expect your working on it at home."

"Um Mr. Smith will we ever find out what this so called "project" is about," Elizabeth blurted out

"Ah Miss Anderson sass talking me already it usually takes one or two weeks," everyone laughed at his comment "anyway your right. You get to pick the project. Once you decide on your project you must come to me so I can pre-approve it. And just because you get to pick the project doesn't freak you get it easy. Remember I have to pre-approve it. So you will be doing more than usual. As soon as you tell me what your doing I will then give you a worksheet you must do for the project while I write and print out a requirement paper. I will now pare you up. Elizabeth and Russle. Katie and Kellyn **(I'm sorry Katie this is just for you). **Rylie and Andrew."

Katie was was my middle school best friend. She had curly Blod hair that she always wore in a pony tail. She was the most athletic girl in school that was always out of the box while still being subtitle. She was the fastes reader in school and the second smartest girl after me.

But when he said my name and Andrew my heart dropped

**ok by the way thies people may or may not be based on real people like Katie. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	10. Project

**DOUBLE DIGETS! YAY! Ok I'm cool now. This is so awesome I'm on chapter 10 it seemed like I started this story yesterday. But I didn't. And now presenting chaaaaaaaapppppppttttttttttteeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr 10!**

**Andrew Brandon**

Oh my gods I totally lucked out. I'm not smart. No way I could do this project and ace it with out the granddaughter of Athena. Also I'll get the highest grade in the class. But it also sucks. It means I have to work with the most beautiful girl in New York State. I'm going to die doing this project aren't I. I can hear it now at my funeral everyone crying and morning and the minister says he was a wonderful boy but because of the awful travesty of Mr. Smith partnering him up with Rylie Jackson the fates decided to cut his thread of life and end his misery. Then people be like whaaaat?

"Ok get with your partner and start discussing your project," Mr. Smith interrupted shaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked back at Rylie.

Elizabeth tapped my shoulder "wanna trade spots so you can be with Rylie and I can be with my partner?" She asked

"Um yea shur," I said. I gathered my things and went over to wear Elizabeth was sitting.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hi," Rylie tapped her finger slowly on the desk as if she was checking if they still worked, but if they moved to fast they would fall off.

"Cool bracelet," I pointed to her wrist with the charm bracelet. One charm for each of the twelve gods and Hades.

"You like it," she flashed me the bracelet "I call him bettotar. That's warrior in Latin."

"I know,"

"Ok so we have to do this project. In order to find out what we want to do we must get to know each other."

"Ok what's your favorite color mine is red,"

"Purple. But no I mean what do you think it the biggest problems in the world. What should we get rid of. What should we keep. What are do you support. What do you not support. Stuff like that."

"Ok biggest problems in the world probably pollution, poaching, abortion **(BTW sorry if I offended you if your not agenst abortion. I am and I was running out of ideas that's why I reused it over and over again but I'm not agest you)**. What should we get rid of umm... Basically everything I just said. We should keep our freedom, rights, liberty. Ok I'm just spouting out words that have absolutely know idea if they are the same or not but anyway. We need to keep our freedom, rights, and liberty. We should get rid of pollution, poaching, and abortion." Rylie was writing down everything I just said excluding the spouting out words part.

"Ok so these are the options we can do for the project," she lifted up her notebook she was writing in, which had little scribbles on the sides of the paper, "we can do why we should keep our rights, liberty, and/or freedom, or why we should get rid of Poaching, pollution and/or abortion."

"Ok you can choose,"

"I don't know I think of it the same way you do that's why I wrote them down,"

"We can ask all our friends and family what they think then tally it up tomorrow," I suggested

"Ok that's what we did when I was little,"

She tore out the piece of paper and gave it to me writing it all down again on a fresh piece of paper.

The bell rings in a minute ask all your friends and family and report back to me tomorrow.

Is this how girls always are. I thought they were complicating but she just seems more private than complicating. But she definitely is frustrating.

**Ok what do you think the project should be about. And also I don't know if this would really be a semester project because I'm still in middle school and I never have done a semester project in my life. Ever. And see ya. **

**?turtle swag?**


	11. Another demigod

**Ok thank you for both you people and my real life friends. I now know what the project will be about.**

**Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does. Him yes. Me no.**

**Rylie Jackson**

Finally.

I can't believe it. I'm going to kill Mr. Smith. Why why why why why. I can't even look him in the eyes. Those big, beautiful, blue eyes. No stop he's your partner you can't get distracted *mentally slaps self*. You also can't let Stephanie know you like her cousin. Focus focus. Ok I got it. I'll pretend I don't like him. Ok that's not going to work I'm a horrible actress. How am I suppose to live through the next four and a half months. Any way I spent the next 3 periods doodling on notebook paper pretending to take notes. I had calculus, then Spanish two, then P.E. Finally lunch came. I grabbed my paper for my project and headed to lunch.

"Hey guys," Stephanie sat down next to me with her burrito.

"Oh," Hanna clapped her hands together "this is perfect we needed another person in our group now we can be all like hey Stacey now we got just as many girls is our group as you do."

"Wait are you talking about Stacey Tanaka, Asian girl, kinda a bitch,"

"Yea,"

"Unbelievable, I'm going to kill that girl and her mother,"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked

"Because her mom is my moms half sister. Through her moms side. Anyway her mom, Drew, was a bitch to her. Or until she finally got the courage to stand up to her."

"Oh look a new little loser for the loser group," Stacey walked up to us right on cue "so what wrong with this one are you dyslexic and ADHD like this one." She pointed to me and I just felt like dying. It's not my fault. Both my parents are ADHD and dyslexic.

"Actually I do. And I'm not ashamed and BTW my mom is Piper McLean,"

"Piper McLean,"

She just walked away.

"What was that about its like she's scared of you. Why does it matter that your mom is Piper McLean?"

"Two reasons when they were at camp when they met she took over as cabin leader and now she is afraid of her. And my grandpa is Tristan McLean. It's weird that he is old enough to be a grandfather and still look amazing."

"Dude that's your grandpa," I pointed out

"I knew that name sounded familiar Tristan McLean is hot," Sammi said. She said hot an octave higher than normal.

"Oh I almost forgot what should I do for my semester project I'm with Andrew and we don't know what we should do,"

I put the notebook in the middle of the table.

"You should do abortion. It's horrible how incident babies are being killed before they are even born." Stephanie said

"I think you should do how poaching and abortion are similar and why we should get rid of it," Elizabeth said.

"Liberty," Sammi said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know I said the first thing that I saw" she replied

"Um I don't know we really need to get rid of pollution," Hanna said

"Ok," I put a tally next to each of what they said and started eating my pizza.

The rest of the day went by fast I had art two, home ec, greek mythology which I am kinda a part of now, chemistry, then Heath class.

Hanna have me a ride home in her red Honda, her parents were kinda rich. Ok let me tell you something about Hanna. Her mom died giving birth to her. Her dad got her pregnant on the first date (talk about fast) so she never saw a picture of her mother. She didn't even know her name. After she was born her dad never dated again. He spent the rest of his life taking care of her, and working trying to support her. She got anything she wanted since her dad got a big promotion and got like millions of dollars every couple weeks.

"Thanks for the ride Han," I waved goodby.

I put my backpack on the chair and flopped down on the couch.

"Welcome home sweetie," mom said in the kitchen

"Hey," I replied

"How was school?"

"pretty good,"

NOT!

"Good,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

I got up and walked in the kitchen. My mom just put a lasagna in the oven and was washing her hands in the sink.

"What should I do for my semester project?"

I handed her the paper.

She looked it over (like I said she's dyslexic too)

"Well if you want a good grade I would go with abortion. It's the only one that people can be motivated on changing their minds or not."

I nodded and put a tally next the the others.

"Thanks mom,"

I grabbed my stuff and went into my room. I sat down at my desk in my room and worked on my homework

**~homework time laps~**

"Dinner!" Mom called as I finished the last question

"Perfect timing," I said to myself.

I closed my Heath textbook and went down stairs to the dinning room.

"Hey daddy," I sat in my chair as mom put a steaming lasagna on a hot plate.

"Hey Ry," he kissed my head and looked at the lasagna "not blue?"

"No Percy, not blue. Because it is impossible the make lasagna blue. It has layers. I'll make blue food tomorrow."

"Fine,"

I grabbed the spatula in the tray and cut a big square out of the dish. I was very cheesy and looked very delicious.

I also grabbed some bread and green beans.

I dug in right away. It was sooooooo good.

"Annabeth this is delicious," I heard my dad say

"Yea it really is," I added

"Thank you both," she thanked us.

**~after dinner~**

"It's only 8:30 what should we do?" I asked

"Let's watch the discover channel," dad suggested

"Why?"

"I hear this big ocean discover is on tonight,"

"Fine but only because I love you,"

"Rylie, sweetie, can you clear the table first," mom said

"Ok," I answered.

I went to the table and scrapped all the food into skippy's food dish and put it in the dishwasher.

I hear the discovery channel them song.

Hello I'm John Gusto. I heard from the tv.

"Oh man this is and old one," I heard my dad complaining "I've seen this at housing times already."

"How do you know he only said his name," mom replied

"Oh. I know,"

I rolled my eyes as I put the last plate in the dishwasher. I put in the soap and started the dishwasher.

"Hey mom!" I shouted from the kitchen

"Yea!?" She replied

"San you come hear for a sec!?"

She walked into the kitchen

"I almost forgot to ask is it ok if I have a boy over for school. I promise it's only for school."

"Well who is this boy?"

"Andrew Brandon,"

"Wait Andrew Brandon,"

"Yea,"

"Of corse,"

"Thanks mom,"

I went up to my bed room while dad was channel surfing on the tv.

I went to my bed and practically fainted on top of it.

I checked my phone to see I got a text from Hanna.

Hey I need you. Now. I'm outside your house. Don't let your parents know I'm hear.

I quickly replied back

I'm on my way

I grabbed my coat and climbed out my window. I've been sneezing in and out of that window for like. Ever.

I got on the roof of the porch, climbed down the drain pipe and jumped to the ground from two feet up.

My mom and dad were one of the rare people in New York City to have an actual house.

"Hey what's up," I ran over to Hanna leaning agents her car.

"My dad just got kidnapped. A girl with a silver shirt and black pants and a bow and arrow kidnapped him," she had tears in her eyes

Who is this girl. Why would they kidnap her father. I think I know why.

Hanna is a demigod.

**Ah cliff hanger. Ok what should be Hanna's godly parent. I don't know. I'm thinking Aphrodite but I don't know. So you get to choose. But it has to be a goddess because her dad got kidnapped. And you will find out who this mysterious girl is. Any way review. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	12. Claimed

**Ok I'm writing this on the bus to my fist track meet of the season. Jazz hands. I'm on my iPad on pages so I'm going to copy and past this later then publish it and I'm so exited. I'm doing 100 meter run, 200 meter run, and long jump. Yay. Ok back to reality. Hear is the 12th chapter of Fist Quest. **

**Disclaimer:Rick Riordan is EVIL. I'm not trust me. But don't ask Katie. **

**Hanna Styles**

Oh. My. God.

What is going on. I got to the bathroom while me and my dad are watch Frozen (that's right I watch Frozen because I can). The next thing I knew a girl with a silver shirt and black plants, carrying a big, black bag with my father in it and with the flick of her long, curly, ponytail she was gone.

Now hear I am in the passenger seat of my car. With Rylie driving to God knows wear.

"Rylie how is this getting my father back?" She looked at me with a concerned look on her face, then turned her head back to the road "Ry we have to go back home and after a goods night sleep and a productive day at school we will check with the cops and find my dad."

"Hanna this is more important than sleeping, or school, of checking with the cops,"

"Wow. Never thought I would hear Rylie Jackson say something was more important than school."

"It is. This I about your survival. Do you think that's more important than school?"

"Yes," My survival? What is going on? I'm going to go crazy. "Wear are we even going?"

"Some wear you will be safe,"

"We aren't even in New York City even any more,"

"It's in Long Island,"

I didn't know what to say after that I just leaned on my hand and looked out the window. I watched the country roll by. The small farms, the trees, rolling hills. They all looked so peace full. I looked up into the sky and watched the stars. I never saw stars in the city. I would point them out to people when I went on vacation or camps to my friends and family. I learned them all as a kid. I spotted out my favorite, the huntress. I always loved that constellation. I don't know why. I just feel like a have a connection to it somehow. Like I knew that huntress.

Then I started thinking of my dad. How scared he must be. What's happening to him right now. How am I suppose to do this? How am I suppose to go on with my life when my dad is gone?

Rylie pulled up onto a hill with the biggest, most beautiful pine tree I ever saw.

She put the car in park, "we're hear," she turned off the car and got out.

I got out of the car and walked up to the peak of the hill, wear Rylie was standing.

Their were strawberry fields that smelled delicious. Wait it's August why are their strawberry fields with ripe strawberries? I shook off that thought. Their was a rock climbing wall. Is that lava? A big blue house, a ton of cabins, a lake which makes no sense because their is the Pacific Ocean behind the cabins, and the woods. Their was a big campfire going on with lots of kids around it. Why they weren't wit their parents or at home for school? I don't know?

Rylie ran down the hill. I fallowed behind her. Once I past the pine tree Rylie gawked at me.

"Rylie what are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"It's true you are a demigod,"

"A what now?"

"A demigod. Half human half god."

"You mean god as in like Zeus, Apollo, Demeter, those people from class,"

"Yea apparently your mom is a god,"

"Who?"

"We don't know,"

"Then how do you know I am a demigod?"

"Because their is a barrier around the camp that you can only come in if you have godly blood or if your the oracle of Delphi. We have one of those.

"Well what about you? You have two mortal parents. How did you get in?"

"I don't have two mortal parents. I have two half blood parents."

"Who are your godly grandparents then?"

"My dads dad is Poseidon. My moms mom is Athena."

That explains a lot.

"Well when do I get to know who my godly parent is?"

"I don't know. No one ever told me. And I never witnessed it."

"So I may never know who my mom is?"

"Well not exactly. It will happen sooner or later but till then you can't leave camp."

This information isn't helping me at all.

"What about my dad?"

"Um I don't know. We will get him back I promise. But first we have to see Chiron. And possibly Rachel."

"Well who are the?"

"Remember Chiron. From class. Centaur. Half human half horse."

"I'm drawing a blank," I spend most my time in class not listening.

"Any way we need to see him,"

"Well what about Rachel? Who is she?"

"She is our oracle," she grabbed my wrist "now let's go before a monster attacks us."

"Monster?"

**~walk to campfire~**

"Chiron!" Rylie shouted "I need you!"

The kids around the campfire were singing style by Taylor Swift. Some more than others (as in preppy, chick, girls that look like bitches in the front).

A big, white, stallion walked up to us. Only his front was a man with a long brown beard and dark hair.

"Yes Ms. Jackson? What are you doing hear? Wear are your parents? I thought you went back for school?" He asked

"My friend hear, Hanna, is a demigod," she pushed me closer to him "and someone kidnapped her dad."

He beckoned for someone to come over. A few seconds later a thirty year old woman with red, frizzy hair, colored one jeans, and a Harvard sweatshirt from fifteen years ago.

"Cool you went to Harvard?" I said amazed. It was my dream to go to Harvard. But I'll never get in. I'm just a dumb blond.

"No," she said nonchalantly. Like it was no big deal.

"Oh, sorry for asking,"

"No it ok. I always wanted to go to Harvard for art."

"Me too, only not for art, for music and archery,"

"Sounds like an Apollo kid," I heard Rylie whisper to Chiron. I rolled my eyes.

Then for some reason Rachel fell to her knees, her eyes turned green, and she spoke in a really weird voice and said,

_The moons child shall come forth,_

_The child must be claimed and go north,_

_To reach the mortals end,_

_And shaver the bond that has been mend._

Rachel returned to normal and acted as if nothing happened at all.

"Ok what was that?" I asked

"Prophecy," Rylie answered

"Well what does it mean?"

"I don't know,"

"Well we have to figure it out one by one," she pointed to the top of my head and a ton of people gasped. I looked up and saw a crescent moon over my head with a silver arrow in the middle.

"All hail Hanna Styles!" Chiron shouted "daughter of Artemis."

Every one bowed.

**Ok right now your probably like that makes no sense because Lady Artemis is an eternal maiden, and your right but later on you will see why that's her mom. Also I sucked at my track meet. When I did my long jump I scratched the first two they only got 6 feet 4 in. and if you don't know what that means scratched means I went over the line and I doesn't count. And 6 feet 4 in. is really bad. Your probably like it's your first time your not going to be perfect. But I have done better in practice. Trust me. **

**Review please**

**?turtle swag?**


	13. Katie

**Ok I want to tell you something. If you think Rylie Jackson is swag then you will think I am swag. I didn't notice it but I write her personality like I would. Only with slightly different types of talking. Any way just saying**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the books but I would be awesome if I did. **

**Chapter 13**

**Rylie Jackson**

Wow this is so cool. I just witnessed my first claiming and prophecy. And think want if I was a part of the prophecy. It would be my first quest** (ha)**.

"So Hanna is the daughter of Artemis?" I asked

"Yes," Chiron said

"How is that possible she's an eternal maiden?"

"I don't know, but thier must be some kind of explanation,"

"Yea were all going bazerk," I said under my breath (that would be me).

"Ok so about this quest we know that Hanna is a part of it. She is the moons child,"

"Yea but what does it mean when it says I must come forth?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe it means come forth and go north. It probably ties in with the other line. The child must be claimed and go forth." I said

"Well does this mean I'm going to die because someone is,"

"No, it says mortal," Chiron corrected

"Good. I don't want to die."

"Well the prophecy says and savor the bond that has been mend," I added "Hanna do you have like a bad history with someone or something?"

"Only Katie Knutson from school. Once we go got in this big argument. She thought I stole her favorite book, the book thief, **(yes that is a real book and it is awesome) **so we got in a big fight and never spoke again,"

"How ironic, Katie thinks you stole her book, the book thief," I laughed "so you would be the book thief."

"Haha, back to business," Hanna put no emotion behind that sentence. "So who is the mortal?"

"Maybe it is Katie,"

"But she doesn't know about the whole gods thing,"

"Maybe she does. You don't know."

"Well how would we find out with out saying it directly incase she really doesn't know about it?"

"Be subtle,"

"Yea but how,"

"I don't know. Doesn't she take greek mythology with us?"

"Oh yea,"

"So tomorrow after greek mythology I can go up to her and ask some questions and use that see if she does know about it or not,"

"What if she just knows a lot about greek mythology,"

"Trust me on this. I'll use questions that you only know if you know that the gods."

"Like what?"

"Like questions like what they're doing now"

"Ok but what about my dad?"

"We'll get him back I promise,"

"Thanks Ry,"

"We better get going. You can stay with me tonight."

"K, let's go,"

~walk to car outside of camp~

We got in Hannah's car. She drove us down the road.

"So I know I've only been a demigod for an hour and I have to go on a quest?" Hanna complained.

"This is weird. Even my dad didn't get this much time. Her didn't even get claimed right away."

Hanna let that soak in. I think.

Suddenly we heard a thump and a scream.

The scream came from a girl definitely. But why.

Hanna stopped the car and we got out.

Face down on the ground was a girl with a silver shirt, black pants, and a long, curly, pony tail.

"That's her," Hanna pointed to the girl "that's the girl that kidnapped my dad."

"And I think we killed her," I added.

The girl twitched.

"Nope, she's alive," I said.

The girl moaned something that sounded like Rudy.

"Rudy?" Hanna questioned.

I tried to grab her shoulder and flip her over but she swatted my hand away "well she recovered quickly," I noted.

Hanna nodded in agreement.

"Hello," I tried to get the girls attention, "are you ok? Can you tell me your name?"

"Katie,"she said simply "I'm fine."

Katie.

This is perfect.

"What are you doing hear?"

I acted like I didn't know her.

"I'm Katie Knutson. Hunter of Artemis."

"I think she knows about the gods," Hanna said.

**Ok this is a really bad chapter. It's kinda a filler. But any questions you have can be answered it you REVIEW! Oh and by the way Rudy will be explained later too. **

**Stay cool, stay in school, don't to drugs or tobacco it's bad for you, read a lot of PJo and HoO, and most important have swag. **

**?turtle swags?ￂﾠ**


	14. Book me

**Ok spring beak just started so I'm either going to be writing slot of chapters or reading a lot of fanfiction. Your probably live it's the end of April why are you just starting spring beak now? The reason why is because I live in South Dakota and spring doesn't start till a month after its suppose to start. Ok this chapter I hope answers at least a few questions. So yay happy times. **

**Chapter 14 **

**Disclaimer: let's see I'm a girl, I have blonde hair, and I DON'T own any percy Jackson characters. **

**Katie Knutson**

Ok this is weird I was chasing my friend Rudy** (no that doesn't answer the who Rudy thing)**. The next thing I know I'm hit by a car. All I know is I'm a huntress of Artemis, I have a friend named Rudy that people seem a little confused when I talk to him. It's like they don't notice him.

Weird.

Now I'm being lifted into the backseat of car.

What the hell is going on.

Oh and I also kidnapped Hannah's dad. On,y because the hunters need her.

**Rylie Jackson **

"So wear are we putting her?" Hanna asked

"Honestly," I said "I don't know."

I heard a moan come from the back seat.

Katie shot up from the backseat and looked around vigorously.

"Rudy," she breathed "Rudy wear are you." She put a hand on her heart "oh thank gods their you are" she put her hand up in the air like she was putting her hand on someone's shoulder. Which she probably thought she was.

"Um...who's Rudy?" Hanna asked giving her a concerned look in the mirror.

"My friend Rudy Stiner right hear," she presented nothing with her hands.

"I think she's loosing it," I whispered to Hanna.

Hanna nodded in response

I decided to just go with it "nice to meet you Rudy," I put my hand out and shook his imaginary hand

Katie whispered in my ear "don't tell Rudy but I think I'm in love with him,"

I made a coo coo motion with my hand.

Hanna laughed.

We arrived at my house.

"Ok Katie," I turned around to look at Katie "you and Rudy will be sleeping hear tonight in the car."

"But it's cold in hear," she whined

"I'll bring you guys a blanket,"

"Thanks,"

Hanna and I got out of the car.

"Ok you wait hear while I check the living room," I stopped Hanna

Hanna nodded.

I walked across my yard, ducking down so no one will see me. The dry leaves and tries snapped and crunched benign my feet. I ducked under the living room window. I peeked in the window, mom and dad were on the couch watching the tv.

I quickly ducked back down so they didn't see me.

I ran back to Hanna.

"Ok their in the living room so we have to climb in threw the window upstairs," I said quietly

"K,"

We climbed up the drain pipe into my open window.

"Ok it's 11:00. I'll take some blankets down to Katie and 'Rudy'" I put quotation marks around the word Rudy.

I grabbed a light pink blanket with hot pink flowers on it and a tan blanket with teddy bears on it. **(I have both blankets and they are my favorite blankets I have) **

I climbed down the pipe down to the car.

**Hanna Styles**

I was left alone in Rylie's room.

I sat down on her bed.

Suddenly I heard foot steps. I freaked out.

Oh crap.

I looked around the room. Rylies parents were getting closer to her room.

'The closet' I thought.

Rylie a big walk-in closet.

I opened the closet door.

Right when I closed the door Rylies parents walked in. Ok maybe not right when I closed the door but for the sake of the story they just walked in.

I walked to the back of her closet.

The lights were off and Rylie tends to put her dirty cloths on the floor of her closet along with her shoes. I got half way threw her closet when I tripped on a combat boot and fell.

I hit the floor with a loud thump.

The light turned on (the light is by the door on the out side) and the door opened. Rylies moms head poked threw the door

"Hello," I waved still on the floor.

"Hanna what are you doing hear?"

She walked over to me a stuck out her hand.

I grabbed it and she helped me up.

We walked out of the closet and Rylies dad walked in.

"Nope. She's not in the bathroom." He said

He pointed to me with a weird look on her face "what is she doing her?"

"Nice to see you too Daddy," I always called him daddy. It caught on. Rylie calls my dad daddy and I call Annabeth mommy too.

Just then Rylie climbed in threw the window "ok Han I'm sorry but Ka-hey daddy," she quickly changed the subject when she looked up and saw her parents. Katie climbed in threw the window.

"I thought Katie was sleeping in the car," I said

"She convinced me to sleep in my room,"

"How?"

"She didn't want to get a cold,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Rudy didn't want to get a cold either," Katie pointed out.

"Ok what's going on," daddy said

"Funny story actually," Rylie laughed "um Hanna's dad got kidnapped, I took her to camp in her car, Rachel spat out a prophecy, Hanna got claimed by artemis. I don't how she is the daughter of Artemis but anyway on our way back we hit Katie with the car. So I guess it not so funny and I'm dead meat for what I did."

"Yes you are grounded for leaving without permission and hitting someone with a car," mommy said.

"Actually Hanna hit Katie with a car not me," Rylie corrected "Oh and she has no wear to go so can she stay hear?"

"Hey don't put this all on me," I said

"Yes Hanna can stay with you guys and so can Katie," mommy agreed

"What about Rudy?" Katie asked

"Wear is he?"

"Right hear,"

"I Leander over to her and whispered "just go with it. It's her imaginary friend."

She nodded "my mistake of corse he can stay, do you mind sleeping on the couch in the den?"

"No I don't mind,"

Mommy smiled.

She left and Katie fallowed leaving daddy, Rylie, and I alone.

Daddy held out his hand in front of Rylie "phone,"

She grumbled and gave him her phone. He put it in his back pocket.

He held his hand out again.

"iPod,"

Rylie must know the routine hear. She gave him her iPod, iPad, ear buds, camera, and the tv remote for her room. She got cable in her room.

"Nice doing business with you again," he said nonchalantly and left the room with all her electronics.

She sat on her bed depressed.

I sat down next to her

"Want to play on my phone?" I asked rubbing her back

"No I tried that already with Sammi. They found out a placed nanny cams every wear. I still don't know wear they are mall I know is it's all over the house except in my closet. And I don't even get reception in their."

"Do you want to read?"

She took a deep breath and held out her hand still looking at the ground. "Book me," she said.

I grabbed the closest book I saw. It was and old, small, tattered book. She read the title of the book and looked at me weird "Juny B. Jones. Really."

"You asked to be booked and I booked you," I put my hands up in surrender "what do you even have it still?"

"It reminds me of my childhood," she replied

"Then be reminded and read it,"

She opened the old book and read it.

She was the quickest reader in freshman year. Once she opened it I timed it.

She closed the book and said "done,"

"Wow new record you finished a book in under two minutes,"

"It helps when your reading a small book with big fount made for a first grader,"

"Toćhe,"

Her record was reading a one hundred pages book in under six minutes.

"Ok want to go to bed?" She asked.

"K," I said.

Rylie had bunk beds for some reason so one of us gets to sleep on the top on one of us gets to sleep on the bottom

"Top or bottom?" She asked

"I don't care," I shrugged

She knew I liked to top so she gave it to me.

I climbed up as Ryle turned off the light.

And soon I was asleep.

**Ok you got Rudy now he is her imaginary friend. We're Hannah's dad is and why her mom is Artemis will be told later in life but for now you are all clueless of what gonna happen and I know what's it all is so mwahahaha. **

**Random question do you have an weird obsessions or something weird about you. If yes what is it. I do. I have a weird love for Leo Valdez. And I have a weird hatred for the number seven. It get to much attention. Seven phases of life. Seven days of the week. The seven demigods. And I was suppose to be born November seventh but thank the gods I was born on the forth. I think 8 should get more attention. **

**?turtle swag?**


	15. A fight

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. And let's take a moment to thank everyone that has inspired me for this story. My friend Katie who inspired this whole story and for inspiring Katie and Rudy. With out her this story would be nothing. Also my mom for inspiring Tucker, Stephanie, and skippy. Thanks mom. My friend Brandon Andrews for inspiring Andrew Brandon. And the rest of the characters are mine so thank you all for inspiring these characters. Also my friends Autumn and Lia for inspiring the next characters that came in the story, Chicken Pox and Lia. Anyway I'll stop boring you and get back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: ok sorry I lied percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Calypso, and you know the rest are Rick Rioardans. So thanks to him too. **

**The next day**

**Rylie Jackson**

The alarm clock woke me up. Sadly.

It has been ringing for two minutes so I got up and yelled at it

"Shut up!"

Then someone threw a pillow at me from the top bunk.

Oh yea Hannas hear.

I tuned it off.

I was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue and green pajama pants with owls on it (**I got pajamas like that for Christmas). **

I changed into my pajamas shortly after Hanna fell asleep. My dark hair was messy and sticking up everywhere. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten my frizzy hair. After I straightened it I curled my hair into princess curls that my mom got naturally. I could get it naturally if I brush my hair right after I take a shower.

I walked in my room and got my changed as Hanna did everything I did in the bathroom.

I put in my black leggings with jean shorts over it and my lite fit shirt. I put on some black boots with fur inside.

"Hey Ry, can I borrow some cloths?" Hanna asked coming into my room

"Ok Han, wear what you want,"

Hanna's long blond hair was braided into a fishtail down the side of her shoulder. She walked into my closet for a few minutes then came out wearing my purple spaghetti strap dress that cutdown to my thighs, with my grey leggings under it, and my black combat boots.

"Thanks,"

We walked downstairs. The smell of pancakes filled my nose.

I walked into the kitchen. Mom put some blue pancakes on the table as dad was finishing his.

Hanna and I were walking to the table "how much blue food coloring do you people use?" Hanna asked

"We empty on every couple days," dad answered

Hanna laughed.

I grabbed two pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

Hanna did the same.

~skip breakfast, getting Katie ready, and ride to school~

Katie, Hanna, and I walked into school.

Katie quickly ran over to join some girls. I only recognized two people, Lia and Autumn but everyone calls Autumn Chicken Pox. Long story.

We walked to our lockers.

Elizabeth and Sammi meet us on the way.

"Hanna wear were you last night," Sammi punched Hanna in the arm "we were suppose to go to the movies. And why are you wearing Rylie's cloths?"

"Oh crap I totally forgot. But I had some family problems anyway so I was with Rylie," she answered.

I was always the one they came to when they have problems. It's a blessing and a curse.

"What family problem did you have?"

"Just a sec," I grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her aside getting some weird looked from Elizabeth and Sammi.

Stephanie was walking down the hall, I grabbed her arm to and pulled her into this little meeting.

"What?" Stephanie said

"Hanna is a demigod," I said

"You said I can't tell anyone about this," Hanna complained

"She is the child of demigods like me," I was getting so stressed out right now. "Anyway I know you tell Sammi and Elizabeth everything but you can't say anything about this,"

"So what am I doing hear?" Stephanie said

"Last night we went to camp and theirs a prophecy,"

Stephanie's eyes widened, "what is it?"

Sammi and Elizabeth were getting antsy.

"I'll tell you later,"

We broke away from the huddle

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked

"Nothing," I said quickly. Gods I'm such a bad lier.

"Your lying,"

"No I'm not," I always talked fast when I was lying.

"Guys tell us the truth," Sammi crossed her arms.

Hanna looked at me with innocent eyes please she mouthed

I shook my head no.

"We're fine just tired," Hanna said. She was a much better lier than I was.

"Ok,"

I got my stuff for HR. I sat down in my class and got out my phone. I still had 10 minutes before class started so I was fine. I started playing my favorite game, crossy roads, Elizabeth sat next to me.

"Rylie," she said

I locked my phone and looked at her "yea,"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," I looked away so I wouldn't say it so fast.

"Tell me the truth Ry. You and Hanna are acting weird. What's wrong."

"I…can't tell you,"

"Why. We're best friends why can't you tell me this."

"Because if I tell you I would be putting you in danger,"

"A true friend wouldn't lie,"

"I'm not lying this time. I swear."

"Then how does Hanna know," she was yelling now a drew some attention from some people in the class. Including Andrew.

"Because she's already in danger,"

"Because you told her,"

"No because she is a part of all of this and can't get away from it. But we have a safe place to go to that will protect us. It can't protect you."

"Why won't it protect me? What wrong with me? Do you not want to be my friend anymore or something?"

"No I still want to be your friend and nothing's wrong with you it's just something I can't change,"

I was about to burst and yell out the fact that the gods are real and were in danger and I might but none one was hear to stop me if I was about to so I had to calm myself

"If you were my friend you would tell me the truth," she got up and went to sit in a different seat.

Some kids were still saying at me but I didn't care. I may have just lost one of my best friends because of this stupid secret.

The bell rang and Mr. Smith walked in.

**Oh no what going to happen. Haha I know I know you don't you don't. Ok enough teasing back to reality. Also mr smith is inspired by a student teacher that left during Christmas break for social studies and geography they kinda over lapped. **

**Random question for the day. I'm starting that. What are your pet peeves. If you don't know what a pet peeve is its something that irritates you. Mine is when people read stuff out loud and I'm reading along in my head and they either change to word, don't say it right, or mispronounce it. **

**?turtle swag?**


	16. A question

**Ok new chapter. I don't even know what chapter where on and I'm pretty shur were not even close to finishing this story.**

**Disclaimer: do I even have to say it anymore. I'm not uncle rick. **

**Rylie Jackson**

**Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks and Elizabeth still isn't talking to me. Sammi will talk to me but she spends most of her time with Elizabeth. In that time Andrew and I have been working on our project.

Obviously.

Hanna, Stephanie, and I have been discussing the Prophecy. Which I have been rewriting on my notebook paper so much that Andrew almost saw. Even though he knows about the gods I don't want him to know about me.

And we still haven't figured out what happened to Hanna's dad yet. Oh and it's homecoming week which means dress up days.

Today is Monday so we have to dress up in your pajamas. And if your best dressed you get your picture in the year book which is awesome. I dressed up in my footy pajamas which is really fun. It was blue with green polka dots on it.

I walked into home room looking at everyone else's pajamas. I sat in my desk. A few minutes later the bell rang

"Ok get with your partner," Mr. Smith said.

I don't know if we really need all this time of if he just wanted to play on his phone in class.

Andrew walked over to the desk next to mine.

I put everything on my desk except my notebook and a pencil on the floor next to me.

I opened my notebook to a page filled with notes. Andrew was looking at my notebook. I turned the page for a new page. But I saw the page with the prophecy on it. I tried to turn the page quickly but Andrew put his hand on the paper.

"What's this?" He asked

"Um nothing," I lied. Hey I'm getting better at lying.

He read the paper silently then looked at me.

"Is this a prophecy? Are you a demigod?"

"No, my parents are,"

"Who are your parents?"

Did he seriously not know who my parents are?

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson,"

"Really your parents are living legends,"

"Yea I know so who are your parents?"

"Thalia and Greg Brandon,"

"My mom told me about a Thalia Grace but she said she was always with her hunt or something,"

"Yea the hunters of Artemis she got kicked out of it because she fell I love with my dad,"

I nodded.

"So about the project," I tried changing the subject.

"do you wanna go out sometime?" He blurted out.

He was rubbing the back of his neck like dad did when he was nervous.

I was shocked.

"Um…yea. When?"

"I can pick you up tonight at six,"

"Ok,"

**~time laps to after school at home that same day~**

"Wait Ry your saying that Andrew Brandon asked you out," Hanna was clarifying.

I nodded happily.

"And your parents are ok with that?"

"Well I know dad is because I asked him when I could date but mom I don't know,"

"Well does your dad know your going on a date?"

"Well…no I was hoping to just walk out the door and say 'bye I'm going on a date,'"

"And how well do you think that would work,"

"Not well,"

Hanna nodded.

"Do I have to tell them," I complained

"You just got ungrounded. Do you want to be grounded again?"

"Ug. Fine I'll got tell them. But I'm not happy about it."

I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Dad," I said. He was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Yea," he turned to TV off

"Can I go out tonight?"

"With who?"

"Um a boy from school,"

"Like a date,"

"Well," I thought for a minute "yea a date, but you said I could date."

"Yea you can go,"

"Thank you thank you thank you," I hugged him and he hugged me back.

I ran up the stairs and into my room

"He said yes I can go!" I was so happy.

"We need to pick and outfit for you,"

"What am I suppose to wear I don't even know what we're doing,"

"I know what to do. You want to wear something casual but not to sloppy and not to fabulous."

That confused me.

"What?"

She dragged me into my giant closet.

"Ok let's see," she pulled five things off a hanger.

I looked at the outfits she picked

"Really?" I held up and outfit that was way to inappropriate. It was black leather pants with a pink tube top. "If I went out in public wearing this I would get arrested."

"Then why do you have it?"

"I don't know?"

"What about this?" She held up a black and white striped dress with black shoulder sleeves and thin lace around the waist that shows of a little stomach.

I took the dress. "Ok I'll wear this,"

I put the dress on and it looked really good on me.

"Now what?" I asked

"Hair and makeup," Hanna said smiling

"Your not putting any makeup on me,"

"Please just a little,"

"No,"

"Just a little,"

"Fine but not to much,"

We walked into the bathroom.

"Ok hair," Hana said

She pulled my pony out of my hair and brushed my hair. She put my hair in a French braid.

"Now makeup," Hanna smiled

"You know what," I said "I changed my mind. Your not putting makeup on me."

"Rylie," she complained

"No,"

"Just a little lip gloss,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

"Just a little,"

"Fine,"

She put on a little bronzer, blush, mascara, and lip gloss.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Uh," Hanna looked at the clock "5:58."

I was so excited.

I ran in my room to put some shoes on. I put on some black leather boots that went up to a little under my knees.

"Good luck Ry,"

I looked at my charm bracelet and played with it for good luck.

**Ok this chapter is super boring but the next one will definitely be better. I promise. **

**Random question for the day. What is your favorite book or book series other that the PJO or HoO books. Mine is the maze runner books.**

**?turtle swag?**


	17. Embarrassment

**Ok new chapter yay. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan **

**Rylie Jackson**

The door opened and I heard dads voice.

Oh now he's going embarrass me.

I quickly ran down the stairs with Hanna behind me.

When I got downstairs I found the dad was definitely embarrassing me.

Andrew was in shock to see the camp legends (because mom was standing beside dad) and dad was acting all high and mighty.

"DAD!" I shouted in embarrassment, "your embarrassing me!"

"Oh am I?" He smiled suspiciously.

"Yes," I clarified.

He smiled even more suspiciously "would you like to hear the story of when Rylie was three and sang and danced to Let it Go. I got it on video to prove it."

"No!" I shouted.

That was the most embarrassing thing ever. I sang it way off pitch and danced like a chicken.

"Actually I would," Andrew said.

"How about no. I'm pretty shur we don't have time for that." I said

"If you don't have time for the video I can show you the picture of her riding our old dog, Archie, like a horse," dad said.

"Ok let's go," I walked over to Andrew "bye mom, bye dad, bye Han." I waved good bye.

"Goodbye,"

"Bye,"

"See ya,"

We walked over to Andrew's car. He opened the door for me and I climbed in and buckled up. He shut the door and walked to the other drivers side.

"So wear are we going?" I asked.

"Are you hungry?" He said.

**Ok sorry for the short chapter but the next one will definitely be longer. I promise.**

**Also if you know any restaurants in New York that two 15 year olds could go to alone. **

**?turtle swag?**


	18. A date to remember

**Ok new better chapter. If not better for shur longer. **

**Rylie Jackson**

This night is going to be amazing. I can tell. Not just because I was on a date with the hottest, most athletic, and most popular boy in school. And not just because it's my first date. I don't know what it was but it was something special.

"You look amazing," he said looking me up and down, smiling.

"So do you," I said.

He was wearing a black and white plaid button up shirt, jeans, a black tie, and black dress shoes.

He pulled up into a Texas Roadhouse parking lot.

"I love Texas Roadhouse," I said.

"Good," he replied.

He unbuckled and got out of the car. I unbuckled myself and reached to open the door but Andrew opened it for me.

I smiled and got out of the car.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Your welcome," he smiled back.

We walked into the restaurant.

We walked up the the hostess.

"Hello," Andrew greeted "party of two."

"Name," she said.

"Andrew,"

"That will be a twenty minute wait,"

Andrew turned to me and gave me a look like do you want to stay or go?

I mouthed stay.

"Ok," Andrew told the hostess.

He took my hand and lead me to a bench by the wall.

I winched when his hand meet mine.

We sat down and he let go of my hand.

"So what do you want to do to pass the time?" I asked.

"Well tell me about your self?" He asked.

"Well in my free time I like to read, swim, and spend time with my friends. I am an only child. When I was little my mom had a miscarriage. On my dads side I have a grandmother named Sally a step-grandfather named Paul and an actual grandfather who is Poseidon. On my moms side I have a grandfather named Fredrick, a step-grandmother named Helen an actual grandmother named Athena then a ton of aunts and uncles that I don't even want to get into. And my moms maiden name is Chase." I said "now you go."

"Well my moms name is Thalia and my dads name is Greg. I have a sister named Stella. In my free time I like to play guitar, run, and practice football. On my moms side My grandmother died and I have an aunt and uncle Jason and Piper Grace. I'm also Stephanie's cousin. My grandpa is Jupiter on my moms side. On my dads side my grandmother died too and my grandfather is Apollo. I also have a ton of aunts and uncles I don't want to get into either."

"Well I'm sorry for the loss of your grandmothers,"

"It's ok I never meet them. They both died before I was born."

"Andrew, party of two," the hostess said.

We got up and followed her to our table.

We sat down on at a booth with a basket of bread and a basket of peanuts on the table. She put a menu of front of us.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked

"I'll have some water," I said looking at the menu.

"Me too," Andrew said. He opened the menu and started looking.

She nodded and left.

I grabbed a roll and started eating it.

"This is the best bread ever," I stated.

Andrew nodded in agreement biting into his own roll.

"So," I said "if I get the half rack of ribs and end up with sauce all over my face what would you do? Think I'm totally gross and never go out with me again?"

"No. I think it's cool how straight forward you are about that." He answered.

"Well then I think I'll get the half rack then,"

"And I'll do the same,"

A new person came up and put our glasses on the table.

"Hello I'm Kara and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are your ready to order?" The waitress said

"Yes we'll both have the half rack," Andrew said handing her our menus.

"Ok," she wrote that down on her note pad and put the menu in-between her arm and walked away.

I grabbed some peanuts and started eating them throwing the shell on the floor.

"So when your birthday," Andrew asked.

"September 26," I said, "when's yours."

"June 5th, your birthday is only a month away,"

"Yea,"

Andrew was eyeing my bracelet.

"I got you something," he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

He gave me a small box. I opened the box to see a charm in their.

It was beautiful. I was a turtle. It was silver with black eyes. The shell was outlined with dark green gems and centered with light green gems.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." I thanked him.

"I thought you would like it," he responded, "lemme help you put it on." He reached across the table and put it on my bracelet. I played with it for a minute.

"You didn't have to give me anything," I smiled.

"I wanted to," he said.

The waitress put a plate in front of us.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

Andrew looked at me.

"No," I said shaking my head.

She smiled and walked away.

Andrew put a napkin in his shirt collar.

I playfully rolled my eyes and put a napkins on my lap.

"Your going to get sauce all over your dress. Put the napkin in your shirt collar." Andrew complained.

I grabbed my napkin and put it in my collar.

I grabbed a piece of the ribs and bit into it. Right away some BBQ sauce spilled on the napkin.

"Told you so," Andrew teased.

I stuck my tung out at him.

Soon my face was covered in BBQ sauce. And so was Andrew's.

When I was done I grabbed a napkin and wiped off my face.

The waitress gave us the check. I looked at my phone to see Hanna had texted me.

How's the date going?

Great. We're at Texas Roadhouse and I just covered my face in BBQ sauce and he doesn't even care. I responded.

Wow that's perfect. No matter what you eat you always mange to cover your face in something.

How do you do it?

It's a gift

I put my phone away.

"So wear too now?" I asked "it's only 8:30."

He paid the check and wiped his face.

"The movies,"

We walked out of the restaurant to his car.

He opened the door for me like normal. We drove to the movies.

"What are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"Do you like Disney?" He looked at me as he stopped for a red light.

"Are you kidding Disney is my life,"

"Did you ever see the new Disney Princess movie?"

"No I was planing on seeing it next weekend,"

"Well then I made it right under the wire,"

The movie was called New life. It's about a rich girl named Emma who was always mean and putting people down then when she looses everything in a fire she has to live on the street. She is still being mean. Then when a boy named Zac takes her and her family in she has to work and she becomes nicer and soon falls I love with Zac (**because this takes place in the future I just made that up).**

Or at least that's what the website said.

We walked in to the movie theater.

We walked into the theater as the previews played.

We sat down next to each other. We put our arms on the arm rest, and his hands intertwined with mine as the movie started.

**~after the movie at Rylies house~**

We pulled up in front of my house.

Andrew put the car in park and we just sat their for awhile.

"Um…so do you want to go out again some time?" Andrew rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Yea when?"

"What about Friday night at 7?"

"But that's the homecoming dance?"

"Yea. You can be my date to the homecoming dance."

"Ok,"

"And I know it's a little sudden but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yea,"

His eyes kept eyeing my lips.

I slowly moved closer to him.

The next thing I know we're kissing.

Wow my first kiss.

I was amazing.

We parted and our eyes meet.

"I um. I better get inside." I said.

"Ok," he seemed disappointed.

I got out of the car and walked up to my front door and walked in. Mom and dad were on the couch watching tv.

"How was it?" Mom asked.

"Good," I said running upstairs to my room.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Hey Ry how was the date?"

"Well after we ate we went to go see New Life-"

"Oh how was it?"

"Good anyway when we came back he asked me to the homecoming dance, the he asked me to be his girlfriend, then we kissed,"

Hanna squealed.

"This is amazing," she started jumping up and down.

"I know," I started jumping up and down with her.

**Ok I told you that Rylie would eventually find romance and I also told you that this chapter would be longer. And I think I fulfilled those promises. :) ;)**

**?turtle swag?**


	19. A ride to the dress store

**Ok this chapter will be from someone other than Rylies point of view for once. And I won't have a flash back in it promise. **

**Annabeth Jackson**

"Mom," Rylie said walking downstairs in the ugliest sweater I have ever seen.

It was red with a Christmas tree with actual tinsel, ornaments, and lights. But it was my sweater.

"Yea," I answered.

"Last night after my date Andrew asked me to the homecoming dance so I need something to wear on Friday,"

"Ok we can go get an outfit for you after school tomorrow,"

"Thank you. Also Hanna is coming to get an outfit for herself too but she's going to pay for it herself."

"That's ok I can buy her an outfit too,"

"Thanks mom I got to go to school. Today is ugly sweater day of raid your parents closet day. So I did both."

"How does unglued sweaters and raiding my closet tie together?"

"I don't know. Ask student council. They come up with the dress up days."

She grabbed her backpack and left for school with Hanna running to catch up with her.

**~after school~**

"K mom, let's go," Rylie walked into my office in the basement.

"Just a second honey I just have to finish the last bit of details on this building," I said.

"K I'll wait upstairs," the pounding of her footsteps echoed through the basement.

I finished up the last bit of details, grabbed my stuff and went upstairs.

Rylie and Hanna were on the couch texting on their phones.

"Let's go," I said.

Rylie stood up and locked her phone while Hanna got up still looking at her phone.

We walked out to my Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Shotgun," Rylie called.

Rylie got into the passenger seat, Hanna got into the back seat, and I got into the front seat.

I started the car pulled out of the drive way.

"What store do you want to got to first?" I asked.

"Scemuals," Rylie said.** (I know that's not real but I don't know what stores are in New York that sell dresses)**

"No we're not going their," I argued.

"Mom this is my homecoming dance,"

"We're not going their,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

I knew she wasn't going to give up so I finally accepted.

We drove to the store.

I pulled into an open space on the road.

I got out of my car and put two quarters and a dime in the meter.

"K girls you got an hour to find a dress," I said to the girls waiting bye the meter.

We walked it the store.

**Ok guess what you get to pick out Hanna and Rylie's dress. **

**I put a poll on my profile. You can pick between a short dress or a long dress. Their will be two short dresses and two long dresses. **

**Question of the day. What is your favorite dessert? Mine is my great grandma's Mississippi mud. It is amazing. It has a gram cracker crust on the bottom and top with a chocolate pudding and mini marshmallows and it is sooooooooooooooooo good.**

**?turtle swag? **


	20. AN

**Ok I'm sorry it's only an authors note :( sad face. Anyway I just want to say that the poll is on my profile I think I don't know anyway it will be on till Wednesday and the two with the most votes will win Hanna and Rylies dress. Then I'll put a picture of the dress that inspired it on my profile. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**?turtle swag? **

**p.s. I have three weeks left of school so I don't know if I'll be updateing a lot or not because this is my summer schedule. I'm going to yellow stone park for a week or two, then I have drivers Ed that's right I'm thirteen and I'm doing drivers Ed, because you can get your permit at 14 in South Dakota. Then I have camp then camp again then I'm going to St. Lewis for a week then I have like a thousand birthdays in August. So I don't know but I'll try to update in the summer. **


	21. Dresses

**Ok the poll was absolutely useless. But I can't blame you I thought you could use photos on polls but apparently not. Or maybe you can but I was just being more blonde that normal (I'm blonde). Anyway I decided to use all for dresses for four different people but I will post them on my page so you can see what they actually look like. Anyway new chapter enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: it's true I am Rick Riordan. SYKE! **

**p.s. **

**To Lizzy Dane,**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm hear to answer your questions. One I totally forgot about Travis and Katie so I will make a child for them and I will name it either Lizzy or Dane because of you. And you get to pick if it's a boy or if it's a girl. And sorry Rachel will not get married especially not to Octavian because he flew threw the air and died. I don't really know what writer of Olympus is so no but I want it now. How do I get it? That is my new goal in life. I really didn't think the whole Andrew and Rylie thing because I'm blonde and stupid, unlike Annabeth, and know nothing about family trees unless it's like brother, sister, mother, father. And the plot isn't really mine it's Katie's and I stole it but everything after half the first chapter is mine and so Stephanie had to be a girl. Sorry. And no I'm not related to Rick that I know of. Sorry if I missed any questions. **

**Yours truly, **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**

**Rylie Jackson**

This store is awesome. It's my favorite dress store. Which is really weird for my my parents because no one in my family is as girly as me. And I'm not that girly. I don't know wear I get it. Anyway we started looking threw the dresses and a sails woman walked up to us.

"May I help you two young ladies?" Her voice was sort and sweet. Her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun showing off her sky blue eyes.

"Yes we're looking for homecoming dresses," Hanna said.

"Right this way," she motioned for us to follow her. She took fast tiny steps in her red, three inch heals.

She stopped at a couple of racks with dresses in dry cleaning bags.

I started looking tree the dresses and one caught my eye.

It was beautiful. And my favorite color.

Blue.

I pulled it off the rack and Hanna pulled a different one off the rack. Her dress was short and pink and yellow.

We went to the dressing room and I tried on the dress. And oh my gods it was the dress.

It had a blue skirt with a black top. The top was sleeveless with plastic gems wrapped around it, from my left hip to my right shoulder. The skirt was a thick blue fabric with a thin one over top of it.

This dress was perfect and it fit well to.

I took a picture of myself in the mirror with my phone and texted it to Andrew saying:

My homecoming dress. Aren't I gorgeous? -Ry

He texted back saying:

Yes your the most beautiful thing ever. Especially in that dress. -Andy

Andy was my nickname for him. But I need a new one like my parents. I mean seaweed brain and wise girl. That is frickin' adorable.

And sure I'm grade A smart but not lets-find-an-aborablie-nickname-for-my-boyfriend smart.

I stepped out of my dressing room and went to find a pair of shoes.

Mom was standing by the door frame to the dressing room waiting for me.

"Rylie," she smiled "you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," I smiled back.

Hanna walked out of the door in her dress.

It was a short dress that went down to her thighs. It had a yellow top with a V-neck that went down to the belt around the top of her chest with pink stripes. The belt was also yellow with pink gems. The skirt was yellow but had a thin see threw skirt that was pink. The bottom of the skirt was ruffled.

She reminded me of lemonade. Then again when yellow and pink are together they remind me of lemonade(**me too Rylie). **

"Shoes?" I asked.

"Shoes," she repeated.

We went looking for shoes. Hanna found a pair of white heals with three straps around the toes and a strap around the ankle. With a circle holding them together. It looked really good with her silver anklet.

Me however could not find anything that matched my dress. Then I saw them.

So perfect. They were black platform high heels. They had the extra bottom and was six inches high. They were the same shade of blue as my dress. I put them on and stood up. Right when I took a step I almost fell over.

"Woah," I said regaining my balance. I took a deep breath and took another step. I could walk a little better now that I had my balance.

This was my first time wearing heals. Other than the time I bought a pair of black heals and wore them every wear. But they were only an inch high. And they got destroyed. I don't care if I can walk in these shoes I will put them on and walk back and forth in my room till I'm fully use to them. And loose all feeling in my feet. I need the shoes.

I walked back to the dressing room and took off the dress and shoes. I came back out with my stuff. Hanna was already waiting for me with my mom.

We bought the stuff, I thanked my mom, and we went home.

Hanna and I went up to my room. We put our dresses in my closet. I put my shoes on to start the getting use to. I was walking back and forth while Hanna sat on the top bunk with her legs dangling.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" I asked.

"Um this boy I've been seeing, Peter," she answered. I almost collapsed.

"Wait Peter Valdez?"

She nodded, "he's transferring to our school. You should meet him."

"I have,"

"When?"

"He was one of the kids who brought me to camp half-blood. Along with Stephanie and a kid named Tucker."

"Oh cool,"

I put my hands up like what?

"Who's on the homecoming court?" I asked.

"Lemme check," Hanna got out her phone and went to, what I assume was the school website, "for queen we have Autumn, Elizabeth,Stacy, Lia, and Dana," Autumn is as you know Katie's friend. Or chicken pox. You know Elizabeth. Stacy was that jerk. Who is Drew daughter of Aphrodite's daughter. Lia was chicken pox's best friend. And Dana is in Stacy's entourage, "for king we have Russle, Kellyn, Jace, Andrew, and Bradley."

I don't know Russle, Kellyn, Jace, or Bradley well but I do know that them and Andrew were all best friends.

"Wait I'm going to homecoming with someone on the homecoming court?" I asked.

"Apparently," she shrugged, "did you know that Stacy has a huge crush on Andrew?"

"Oh no," that is not good. If they both won I would be forced to watch them slow dance together. It would be hell. Ok my parents have actually been threw hell and back so I guess that's a little exaggerated.

But it's a close second.

**Ok boring filler. **

**Random question of the day. What's your favorite looney tunes concert? Mine is tweety bird. I twat I twat a puddy tat. I did I did I did see a puddy tat. **

**I'm so disappointed in me. I miss spelled swag. I spelled it sawg. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	22. Kings and queens

**New chapter. Ok I don't know how homecoming goes in New York because I'm from a small town in South Dakota so I'm guessing most of this school stuff is horribly wrong. Anyway this is my school in this chapter. Also how cool would it be to have a name that's only one letter. My name is O. And then your friend is like "oh, O it's you," haha that would be awesome. Also Oh is from Home. He's so adorable. **

**Disclaimer: why do I have to do this. You know I'm not Rick Riordan. **

**Rylie Jackson**

To night it the homecoming rally. It's Thursday and they gather the homecoming court together at like seven at night and it's really fun to watch. Their are skits and plays that go with the theme of homecoming. This years theme is Happily ever after. Then tomorrow is a pep rally and they crown the king and queen and they get their own car to ride in at the parade after school while the rest of the homecoming court stays in a different car.

Andrew had to be their earlier at 6:30. I walked into the gymnasium with Hanna, wearing my heal of corse, waiting for it to start. Finally it did start. The homecoming court walked on a homemade stage made of tables. All the boys were wearing matching white tuxes. The girls were wearing their homecoming dresses. Stacy was wearing a long, light purple dress. It was starless with a gem flower on her hip with ruffles falling from it. Their wear gems on the top too. She had on diamond earrings that dangled halfway down her neck. Her dark hair was straightened and flowing down her shoulders. I hated that bitch. What a slut.

One of the student council members came out and started talking. Then another student council member came out with the king cape and crown on. He started acting like king of the world. Then his minion convinced him to give it a rest. He took the cape and crown of had gave it to his servant. Then the servant was king of the world. It was really funny. You had to be their.

Then we left. We did this for fun. The homecoming court does some stuff to but they don't crown them because they want the whole student body their. Going to the after school thing is optional.

Andrew was going to drive me home (even though Hanna was going to the same place and has a car).

I waited outside the building texting Stephanie. She couldn't come because she was sick. I hope she can come tomorrow. Andrew came out in jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Hey," I said. I locked my phone and put in in my back pocket. With these shoes on I was shorter that Andrew by a quarter of an inch. That's right I'm that short. Or maybe Andrew is just that tall? Nope he's average hight. I'm just short. I mean I'm 5'6. Yea short. **(That makes Andrew 6'0. I did the math) **

"Hi," he said, "you gotta wear smaller shoes. You can't be taller that me."

"Your still taller," he gave me a side hug.

We walked to his car. The cool, autumn breeze blowing my pony tail every wear.

We got in his car.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"I'm ready. I got my dress wrinkle free, shoes walkable in, got my makeup in a bag, and I know how I'm doing my hair. So yea. Hanna on the other hand is not ready. When I get home I have to do all that stuff for her. Including teaching her how to do her hair. And her dress has a lot of sequins on it. How am I suppose to iron it?" I answered.

"Use wrinkle releaser,"

"What's that?"

"It's a spray that releases wrinkles from cloths," he was talking like he would talk to kindergartener struggling to say sixteen.

I made a face even though he didn't see it, because he was driving.

"So what about you?" I asked "are you ready?"

"Yea I got my tux,"

"Anything else?"

"No,"

He going to give me something. Wether it's a corsage or a massage(I rhymed that on purpose haha) he was going to give me something.

**~Next day at the crowning of homecoming king and queen~**

I was sitting in the bleachers looking at the stage from last night. They were wearing that same thing as last night. I looked at Elizabeth.

She was a sleeveless blue dress. It was the same shade blue as my dress. The top was sequenced and on the belt was multiple diamonds in the shape of a diamond. Her blonde hair was straight and fell down to her shoulders. I miss her.

The student council came out and talked. The band played the school song, people sang songs, and then the crowning was about to start. The couple that won last year was suppose to crown the king and queen. They decided to do the boys first. The guy who won last year was fun. He would go back and forth, fake it, and repeat. Finally the crown landed on a head. It was Andrew's. Then for the girls. The girl who crowned the new queen wasn't so fun. She would go back and forth like two times and that was it. The would time I crossed my fingers praying that it wasn't Stacy. But the crown landed on a certain tramps head.

Stacy.

Ok now I'm going to die.

The assembly ended and it was time to leave. I was wearing a school t-shirt with Nike shorts and running shoes (it was spirit spirit day). I slung my backpack on my shoulder and walked down the bleachers and out the door. I was walking home today, even though it's three miles away from the school. I told mom and dad that if I was going to do swimming I had to get in shape. Then dad said I have Poseidon blood and I don't need to be in shape. But even if you are the granddaughter of Poseidon it still helps to get in shape so you can go a little faster.

Speaking of swimming tryouts are Monday and I'm so excited. This would be my first year a swimmer at school. You could start in seventh grade but I didn't want to do it at the time. Now I have to do it.

Usually the coach is a parent or teacher so people are familiar with the coach. And the coach is Ms. Larsen our PE teacher. I bet if dad was coach we would be so much better.

But dad didn't know about it till it was to late.

I got three blocks down the road when a car stopped beside me. The passenger window was down and behind the wheel was a smiling Andrew. Wait this isn't his car. If it was his car I would know.

"Wanna ride?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Are you shur?" He asked again.

"Yea," I rubbed my bare arms. Why was it getting so cold. Oh yea it's almost fall and I forgot a sweater.

"Get in the car,"

"I'd rather walk,"

"You live two and a half miles away," He pointed to the road with his hand.

"It's ok, I'm fine,"

"But your freezing,"

"I said I'm fine ok," I yelled.

He looked shocked. "Sorry I'm just stressed out right now."

I felt bad for yelling at him.

"It's ok I get it,"

"Don't you have a parade to be in?"

"That's not till four. It's only 3:30. I still have a half hour till I have to be their."

"It's ok I'll just walk,"

"Ok," he turned off his hazards and drove off.

So hear I was. A fifteen year old girl, walking alone in New York City, completely defenseless walking in a semi-dangerous part of town. What was I thinking.

I started thinking about my little brother. No one knew it was a boy but everyone assumed it was a boy. I wondered what his name would have been. What he would've looked like. What his personality would've been like. I also wondered wear he was right now. Wear does an unborn child go to in the underworld? I use to think he went to heaven but now I don't know.

**I don't even know how to describe this chapter. Oh I got it. It's filled with emotion. Bam. Pow. Kazam. It was fun to write it though. Ok I now that this whole story we never go to a high point or had them fight a monster and Hanna kinda seemed to totally forget about her dad but trust me that's all going to change in the next couple chapters. And also Hanna will get a weapon. And Andrew will have a weapon. I just don't know what Andrews weapon should be. I know what Hanna's is going to be. Just not Andrew.**

**Anyway random question of the day. Which do you like better Jasper or Jiper and why. I like Jasper better because in Jiper their isn't enough of Jason's name to really make it a ship name. It's just Piper with a J.**

**Anyway thanks for reading. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	23. Waiting

**New chapter. Yay. What chapter is this I think it's chapter 20. I don't know I might be right. I might be wrong. Hey has anyone ever said dreams do come true. What I say when someone says that is 'when I was little I wanted to be a unicorn trainer and did that happen? No.' I still want to be a unicorn trainer. That would be cool. Anyway don't ever stop dreaming. Because some dreams come true and some dreams don't. But if you work hard enough you can achieve it. You just have to reach for the stars. I think that's a quote by someone and if it's not then I just said my first quote. Unless saying I like ham and cheese is a quote. **

**Rylie Jackson**

I was in my outfit for homecoming. I have to admit I'm really not looking forward to it. Why is my love life so complicating?

Maybe Aphrodite hates me.

I was sitting on the couch playing with my bracelet. I was constantly morphing it from a sword to a bracelet.

Peter had already come and picked Hanna up and took her to homecoming. The charm Andrew cave me was dangling on a loop whenever I changed it to a sword.

Mom and dad were looking at me worried.

Dad walked over to me and sat down and rubbed my back.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea I'm just worried," I replied. I looked at the time on my phone. I pushed the button on Bellator, changing it back to a charmbraceiete. I put it on the coffee table. It was so hard to actually do this. I had to take it off, push the button, put it back on, and do it again.

It was actually very frustrating.

"Hear," dad handed me a pen.

I looked at him confused. What's so special about a pen?

"Uncap it," he said.

I uncapped the pen. Right away it was a sword as long as my arm. This was much better. I capped the sword and it changed back into a pen. Yea much better.

Finally the door bell ran. I looked at the time again. 7:01. Ok he's on time. Why did it seem like so long? Wait I'm ADHD. That's why.

Their he was. He was in a suit with a blue tie that matched my dress. I tugged on one of my curls. My hair was curled. I handed dad his pen back.

"Bye dad," I said.

I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bye sweetie," he said. I walked out of my house.

"Bye mom," I said. She was their too.

"Bye Rylie," she said back wavering.

I closed the door.

"Hear," he handed me a clear box with a flower in it.

I opened it. It was a beautiful corsage. It was a white flower with blue ribbons. I put it on.

"Thank you," I thanked him "it's beautiful."

We walked to his car. His car. Not the one from earlier today. His.

We drove to the dance.

But little did I know that I forgot Bellator. And that I was going to need it tonight.

**Oh cliff hanger. Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise.**

**Random question of the day. Do you play any instruments and what instruments? I play clarinet. Like Squidward. Only better. Much better. I tried playing piano but I got bored of it.**

**Sorry I'm not in the best mood today. I'm all depressed. I can't even type. You have no idea how many things I misspelled. Bye. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	24. Dance disater (I know it's cheesy)

**New chapter. I'm haven't a much better day. I don't know what happened the other day. Maybe I had Ebola(sorry it's a joke at school). I wish I had Alobe. It's basically the complete opposite of Ebola. Alobe is also a joke at school. Right Katie.**

**Disclaimer: do I have to spell it out for you? I'm. Not. Rick. Riordan. **

**Rylie Jackson. **

We were at the dance. I was talking to my friends and their dates. Stephanie was with a boy named Isaiah.

She was wearing a short sleeveless dress that went down to her thighs. It was a dark navy blue dress with white flowers and the out line of green flowers. Their was a bow on the waist that had the same patter. You could barely tell it was their. She was wearing black flats. Her brown hair was curled and fell over one of her shoulders. She doesn't like wearing fancy stuff.

"Hear you go," Andrew came over and gave me a cup filled with punch.

"Thanks," I grabbed the cup and took a sip.

It tasted weird. Yep it was spiked. And I think I know who did it.

"Wears Peter?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said he had to do something." Hanna answered.

Yep it was him.

"Ok but don't drink the punch,"

"Why," Isaiah said.

"Because I'm pretty sure Peter did something to it,"

"What'd he do?" Hanna asked.

I handed her the cup. She took a sip and made a disgusted face.

"Hey," Peter walked up to us.

"What did you do," Hanna said.

"Nothing," he out his hand on his heart and looked hurt, "I can't believe you don't trust me."

She handed him the cup of punch.

"Oh," he said.

Suddenly we heard a loud rumbling noise and a shrieking roar.

"What was that?" I asked.

Suddenly a huge hydra appeared, bursting threw the wall. Like the kool-aid man. Only instead of saying oh yeah it's screeched.

Oh crap.

People screamed and ran away.

"What is that thing?" Hanna yelled.

"A hydra," Andrew yelled back.

The only people in the gym who did was hiding in terror was us, Katie, Lia, Autumn, Lizzy, and her twin brother Dane

Andrew had a gold sword, Hanna had a sword, Stephanie had a dagger, Stephanie's date had a sword, Peter was blasting fire at it (I didn't know he could do that), Katie, Lia, and Autumn were shooting arrows and Lizzy and Dane was trying to tangle his feet in weeds and vines. I reached for my bracelet, but it wasn't their.

I ran away to hide behind the punch table that fell over.

"RYLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP US!" Stephanie yelled.

"I FORGOT BELLATOR!"

"YOU FORGOT! HOW DO YOU FORGET A WEAPON THAT CHANGES INTO A SWORD WHEN YOU TAKE IT OFF!"

"ARE WE REALLY TALKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!?"

"GOOD POINT!"

Ok Rylie think, think.

Suddenly the water fountain beside me broke. Water pored out. I brought my news to my ears and covered my head with my arms. Water drenched me. How did that happen I thought. When the water stopped I looked at myself. I wasn't wet. What the heck?

Wait my grandpa is Poseidon. I concentrated hard. I did exactly what I wanted. I managed to gather all the water into a ball. I managed to throw the ball of water at the hydras head.

"RYLIE I DONT THINK THATS HELPING US!" Hanna shouted.

"QUIET I DONT HAVE A WEPON!" I shouted back.

Their wasn't enough water or force to hurt the hydra.

I took out my phone and texted my dad.

_Dad theirs a hydra at the dance and I don't have a weapon! -Ry _

He replied quickly.

_I'll be their with mom in a second. -dad_

_Grab my bracelet on the coffee table. -Ry_

I sat with my back to the table waiting for mom and dad.

Eventually they came.

"MOM, DAD, HELP THEM!" I yelled at them.

"THINK FAST!" Mom shouted throwing me my bracelet.

I put it on and took it off again. It instantly changed into a two foot long sword.

Dad was fighting with the sword from earlier.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" I asked

"UM," dad rubbed the back of his neck "DON'T CUT OFF HIS HEAD!"

"GEE, THANKS FOR THE TIP!" Peter said sarcastically.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW. LAST TIME I FOUGHT A HYDRA I WAS THIRTEEN AND IT DIED WHEN AN OLD BOAT HIT IT!"

A boat? What are they doing with a boat?

"THAT'S NOT HELPING US!" Stephanie yelled.

I got it. I ran at the hydra.

"RYLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mom shouted.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" I shouted it back.

The hydra snapped at me. I ducked down, dogging the the head that tried eat me. I jumped onto the head when it was low enough. I grabbed onto the neck careful not to accidentally cut its head off.

I screamed as its head pulled up and tried to shake me off. How am I suppose to kill this thing when I can't even move. Then it hit me. Literally. Someone tried to hit the hydra with a shoe and missed and hit me in the head. Thankfully it was Stephanie's flats and not someone's heals. I took off my shoes and climbed up its head. Ok now is the hard part. I started hitting him in the eyes with the heal. He roared.

It was now or never. Hopefully this would work. I jumped.

He was still roaring with his mouth wide open. I threw both my shoes in his mouth one at a time. Along with my sword.

The shoes got lodged in his thought. My sword missed and was sticking out of one of his nostrils.

I was still falling. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. I heard my mom screaming my name.

But suddenly I wasn't falling anymore.

Strong arms were wrapped around me and I floated don't to the ground softly.

I opened my eyes to see who saved me.

It was Andrew.

I hugged him.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"We're not done yet," he replied.

The hydra had fallen down choking.

He walked over to the hydra and grabbed my sword. He handed it to me.

I tried killing it by walking over to its body and stabbing it but he wouldn't die.

The hydra coughed up my shoes. And was getting up. Andrew and I turned away from it. He was already running and was a few yards ahead of me. I ran a few feet but the hydra grabbed me.

I screamed and flew threw the air.

I hit the wall. All the oxygen in my lugs left and everything went dark.

The last thing I saw was my friends and family running to my aid. With the hydra close behind them.

**Dun dun dun. Honestly I'm scared myself. And I wrote it. And a hand to all the people fighting in formal cloths. Except Percy and Annabeth. They were in normal cloths. Because their parents. Ok I need to know how I should kill the hydra and how. I'm guessing that only a massif force can kill a hydra. I don't know for shur though. **

**Ok question of the day. Vhat iz your vavorite accent to do? Obviously mine is a French accent. But I also like to do the accent of my world. My world is called scissors. Pronounced skizers. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	25. She's dying

**New chapter. Oh my gods my stomach is playing tricks on me. My stomach hurts and I'm not hungry. I hope I'm not sick because today I have to go to a mother daughter picnic but my mom has to work so I get a fake mom. And it's a 1:00 dismissal in school. Please Apollo don't let me be sick. **

**Disclaimer: No! I'm not Rick Riordan. **

**Hanna Styles **

"Rylie!" I shouted.

She just got thrown into a wall from thirty feet away and hit the wall then fell fifteen feet to the ground.

Mom, dad, Stephanie, Andrew, Peter, and I ran over to her. Leaving everyone else with the hydra.

I had abandoned my shoes earlier. The hard wood pounded agents my bare feet.

Her parents were the first to get their, then Andrew, then me, then Stephanie, then Peter.

When I saw she was passed out. Her hair and forehead was covered with blood. The side of her leg was gushing blood. She had scars every wear.

Mom tore a strip of her shirt off and wrapped it around her leg crying.

Stephanie was looking threw her black hand bag. She pulled out some kind of bar and put it in her mouth.

Rylie swallowed it. Her scars faded and the blood from her leg stopped gushing. The blood on her head dried. She took a big breath.

She still wouldn't wake up. A tear streaked down my face. At least I knew she was alive.

Peter nudged my arm and pointed behind me with a look of terror on his face.

I turned around and their was the hydra. He had successfully managed to get out of the vines that snaked around his ankles from Lizzy and Dane, and was coming our way.

"Uh…guys you might want to wrap this up," I said to them.

They looked at the hydra.

Mom and Andrew decided to drag her out of the way back to the punch table. I grabbed her sword that cut her leg when she fell.

"How do we kill this thing?" I asked.

"Um…" mom though for a second "the only way to kill a hydra is by hitting it with a massif force."

I looked around for a massif force.

"Their isn't anything," I shouted.

"Think outside the box," Stephanie said.

At their was was cardboard cutouts of castles and towers.

Then an elephant came and hit the hydra. The hydra flew back and hit the wall like Rylie. If Andrew and mom didn't move Rylie she would've died for sure.

The hydra dissolved into dust.

It was over. All over.

But why is their an elephant in New York that just happened to come to our school and head but a hydra?

In fact wear is the elephant?

In the elephants place was a boy.

"Tucker, what are you doing hear?" Stephanie asked.

"Someone texted me to come to this school," he answered.

"Yea thanks by the way, man," Peter thanked him.

"You texted someone while trying to fight a hydra," Stephanie was really mad.

"I just saved our butts doing that," Peter defended himself.

"I think your missing the point," I interrupted.

"What's the point?" He asked.

"The fact that Rylie is dying," I gestured to wear mom, dad, and Andrew were with Rylie.

"Oh yea,"

We walked over to wear Rylie was.

Her head was propped up on Andrews crossed legs. He was stroking her dry hair.

Mom was crying while dad was comforting her.

I looked at her. She had short, steady breaths.

My chin trembled. Watching my best friend dying before my eyes.

She moved her good leg slightly. It was the most movement she made on her own since she passed out.

Her eyes softly fluttered open.

"Annabeth," dad said "look."

Mom looked at Rylie.

"Rylie," she breathed. She hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom," her voice was soft and quiet.

The kids and teachers that ran away came back into the gym. Someone turned the lights on.

Rylie tried to get up but only managed to lift her self an inch off the ground.

"Stay down Rylie," Andrew said.

She took a shaky breath and clothes her eyes.

Mom was horrified.

"It's ok Annabeth," dad hugged her "she's just sleeping."

"Let's take her home," I suggested.

"Good idea," Andrew agreed.

Andrew picked Rylie up bridal style. Dad gave him a dirty look.

Andrew must have noticed because he said, "she's passed out what else am I suppose to do?"

Dad put his arms out, "give me my daughter,"

Andrew grumbled and gave her to dad.

They walked out to the parking lot. Dad walked to his car and put her in the backseat and bucked her up like a three year old.

"Thanks for the night. Well when it was good," 'I thanked Peter and pecked his cheek, "see you on Monday."

I walked to the car and climbed into the backseat with Rylie.

Andrew was their talking to Rylie.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," he kissed her and closed the door.

**This is a really emotional chapter *sobs uncontrollably till the end of forever*. Just kidding I'm not crying. The only time I cry at something that I write, read, or watch is when an animal dies. Marley and me gets me every time. But this is an emotional chapter. Especially the end. **

**Random question of the day. Favorite out of the seven? Mine is Leo. Sorry I'm getting lazy hear. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	26. Another autors note

**Ok sorry this is another authors note but I just want to say when I say stuff at the beging of chapters they may not make sense because I prewrite them in notes then copy and paste them when I have Internet accesses so they may not make sense at the time. Plus this weekend will be full of updates. Maybe even just today. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	27. The dream

**New chapter. Oh how are you today. I'm good. Today wear I am is absolutely beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. Ok I can't lie to you. Their is a cloud in the sky. It's the thin one in the sky that's really high in the air. I can't remember what it's called. Stratus maybe? Anyway it is beautiful hear. Summer is almost upon us. **

**Hanna Styles.**

I had a nightmare tonight. And it was very vivid.

I was standing in someone's bedroom. My dad was lying on the floor in pain.

I ran over to him. But before I could reach him some weird force field kept me away from him.

I tried to scream his name but nothing came out.

Someone walked over to him. The person had a black hoody on covering it's face.

The person melt down and told my dad something.

"We got her right were we want her," I could tell by the voice it was a girl. But who.

Then my dream sifted.

I was standing in the middle of the woods.

Their was a girl crouching on a rock, looking at the stars. Her dark hair was braided. She had a bow and arrow slung on her back.

"Hello," I said.

She tuned around and stood on the rock, looking down at me.

"Hello my daughter," she said.

Hear I was standing in front of my mom.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes Hanna, I am your mother," she climbed of the rock and walked up to me.

"But how, I thought you were an internal maiden?"

"I am. But I also made a mistake. I fell in love with your father. I told myself not to fall for him. But I did. And I got pregnant and had you. I tried to run away from it. But I knew sooner or later I would have to admit my mistake. I'm sorry."

I took a step closer to her and hugged her. And she hugged me back. "It's ok mom," I said "I forgive you,"

A tear made its way down my cheek.

**Ok sorry for the short chapter. But I just gave you the information of Artemis. **

**Random question of the day. What is your favorite ship name? Mine is percabeth. I don't know I just sounds right. Percabeth. Percabeth. **

**Anyway bye. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	28. Little girl

**New chapter. Guess what a kid at school did. He read the battle of the labyrinth, the the son at Neptune, the the mark of athena. I mean how confusing is that. In the son of Neptune when Juno says that if you cross the river you will loose your Achilles heal. If you never read the last Olympian then you would be so confused. And when you read the mark of athena you'll be who's Jason, Piper, and Leo? Well you would know if you read the Titans curse. same with percy and Annabeth. That kid is messed up.**

**Anyway I'm fine now. **

**Rylie Jackson**

My head was pounding. My body ached.

What happened?

I woke up in my bed. Suddenly the memories came flooding in. I looked at my phone.

It was Monday. I've been asleep all weekend.

Wait what time is it.

I looked at my clock. 12:32.

Crap. I need to get to school. Today is the swim team tryouts and if I miss them I can't swim for our team.

I got up and got dressed in jeans and a plain green shirt on with a sweater over top. I put my one piece swimming suit in my duffle bag. I ran out of my bedroom. I ran down stairs.

Mom was probably down stairs working on something. Dad was at work.

I grabbed my bus card and was out the door.

I hopped on the bus and went to school.

I was appose to be in greek mythology right now. I went to the office to get a tardy pass.

I was about to walk into my class when my phone buzzed.

_Rylie wear are you -mom_

_I'm at school -Ry _

_Get back her you can't leave -mom_

_Mom trust me on this. I need to be hear -Ry _

I can't believe it my mother is telling me to not go to school. Well I can't blame her. I'm her only kid and I just about died on Friday. I think I'll cut her some slack. She already lost one of her kids

I took a deep breath, putting my phone into my back pocket.

I opened the door to my class room.

A few kids gave me apologetic, and sad looks. Others were spaced off in their own little world not concerned about what was going on around them.

I handed the tardy pass to my teacher and sat down.

"Are you ok Ms. Jackson?" My teacher asked.

"Yea I'm fine," Wow my voice was so weird. It's the first time I talked since I fell asleep on Friday.

She nodded and continued her lesson.

After class I had lunch. I was at the back of the line so I didn't get my food till after everyone sat down.

After I got my food I scanned the tables looking for my friends. When j finally saw them they were eating in a weird silence.

Oh and Peter and Tucker were their. They transferred hear that day.

I walked over to them and sat my tray down.

Everyone looked at me wide eyed.

"Rylie?" Andrew said.

I padded my body. It hurt when I hit my ribs. I must have brushed them. I know I didn't break them. "Yea," I said when I was done, "this is Rylie."

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

I nodded.

"You almost died," Andrew added.

"But I didn't," I corrected.

"Yea, thanks to the ambrosia I had in my bag," Stephanie seemed angry when she said that.

"What? Are you blaming me for being thrown halfway threw the gym and hitting a wall. Trust me I didn't want to." Now I was angry.

"We're not blaming you we were just worried," Hanna said softly.

"Yea well I'd be too," I mumbled.

"Why are you even hear?" Tucker asked.

"Because I need to be hear. School is a must for me. And also if I miss swimming tryouts after school I can't be on the team." I took a bite of my tuna salad sandwich.

"Rylie you do know that you might have a concussion?" Hanna said.

"So, I need to be on the team," I said, "I'll be fine."

"Rylie I'm worried about you," Andrew looked at me with sad eyes.

"About what? I'm fine." I was still mad.

"No your not. Your…different."

"I'm fine," I was getting really irritated.

Everyone looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Guys I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. You not my parents." I said rolling my eyes.

"We know. We just don't want you to get hurt." Andrew rubbed my back.

"Oh please. My parents were doing this kind of stuff when they were twelve."

"Yea but your not your parents. Your innocent Rylie." Hanna said.

"But maybe I don't want to be innocent Rylie anymore. I don't want to be a goody goody anymore."

"Well what do you want to be then?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that if I'm strong enough to even stick up for myself then I'm not strong enough to survive in this life."

"Ryle," Hanna gave me a forced smile, "your the strongest person I know."

I looked at my friends and they nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry," I relived that I just yelled at my friends for carding about me, "I was being a jerk." I said that last part hoping that they wouldn't hear me.

I frowned and hung my head low.

"Your not a jerk," Andrew rubbed my back.

"Yea I am. Hear you guys are carving about me, and hear I am yelling at you for it." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It's fine your just stressed out. I'm just happy your alive." Hanna gave me a real smile this time.

"Yea but I don't feel like I should continue living. I feel like I'm just one more responsibility for other people to take care of. The hydra should've killed me."

"Rylie don't ever say that again," Andrew slammed his hand down on the table, grabbing my attention, "you are wonderful. If you died how could we live with our life's. Or your parents. I've seen many parents of demigods who's child has died. And trust me, they wish that they could take back that day and get their son or daughter back."

"Still I have no purpose in life."

"What about being my best friend? Letting me stay with you for three weeks when I have no wear else to go?" Hanna said.

"Or being the bravest person I ever met? I bet no one else at this table would have had the guts to jump of the head of a hydra and throw her shoes and weapon at it. Know that their wasn't a good chance of making it into the hydras mouth." Stephanie added

"Or being the best girl friend I ever had?" Andrew put his arm around my shoulders and gave it a nice comforting squeeze.

"I'm the only girl you ever dated," I rated him out.

"Still, no girl could ever replace you," he gave me a hug.

"You also had the guts the come to school today just because swim team tryout were today." Peter said.

"Wait, did I just her something serious come out of Peter Valdez's mouth," Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, did you ever meet my mom?" We all laughed.

"Touché," she narrowed her eyes.

**~after school at swim tryouts~**

I walked out of the dressing room in my sky blue swim suit. I looked at the kids around me. They were wearing swimming suits from their house. All the girls wore one pieces since the school didn't allow kids to wear bikinis.

"Ok kids," Ms. Larson blew her whistle** (ok sorry if I said it was someone else because I can't remember what I said her name was)**, "this season we have some new people trying out for this season. We will be doing a warm up. You will swim around the pool for ten minutes. You will count how many laps you swam and come back and tell me. You must say within five feet deep to twelve feet deep. No deeper. No shallower. Go!" She clicked her timer and people jumped in.

I put my goggles on over my eyes and dove into the twelve feet and started swimming. It's two minutes and I already passed everyone and swam two laps.

Before I knew it Ms. Larson yelled "Time!"

I just finished my thirty fifth lap. I got out of the pool and stood in the line of kids leading up to Ms. Larson recording their laps.

When it was my turn she asked "name?"

"Rylie Jackson," I replied.

She wrote my name on a clipboard.

"And how many laps did you do?"

"Thirty five,"

She looked at me like she didn't believe me. The she let out a breath and wrote it on her clip board.

I walked over to the bench. And sat down. My skin was dry but my hair was damp.

"You Rylie Jackson right?" A girl asked. She looked a year older than me. Their was a boy sitting next to her about a couple years younger.

"Depends, who's asking?" I said.

"I'm Layla-Grace and this is my dimwitted brother Jacob." She pointed to the boy next to her when she said her name.

"What's it you?" I asked.

"We saw you swimming. We've been on this team since seventh grade. Your just starting today. How are you that good?" Jacob asked.

"Hear," I whispered and motioned for them to come closer like I was telling them a secret. They leaned closer posting their ears at me, "let me tell you a secret."

"I'm a good swimmer," I spoke in a border line talk and shout.

They pulled away, putting their hands on their ears. I laughed at their reactions.

"Your mean," Jacob said.

"I'm sure your not that bad. How many laps did you guys get?"

"Well I got fifteen," Layla-Grace said.

I raised my eyebrows up in shock.

"I got ten," Jacob said.

I raised my eyebrows up even more. If that was even possible.

"I got thirty five," I said.

"Exactly. We were wondering if you could help us. We've been doing this since we were twelve. And the only progress we made was the increase of laps every couple minutes or so." Layla-grace pleaded.

"Um I could try. But I never trained anyone with swimming. I just got good because I would swim laps in my pool with my dad every day." And because, like I said before, my grandad is Poseidon.

"It's ok if you can't."

"No! I'll do it. I just need to tell my friend that I'm staying after and to pick me up later."

"Really? Thank you."

Coach blew her whistle. "Ok gather up!" We all huddled together.

"Ok I'm going to put you in eight teams of ten. You will be doing the backstroke first. The first three will be put on the board under backstroke for each round. The rest of you will race for something else.

You will all get to race for all the events. I will find your streets and weaknesses."

She put us in groups. I was in group four. On my team was two girls and seven boys.

"Ok I should go first," said one of the boys. "I'm the fastest swimmer on the team."

"I seriously doubt that," I mumbled. He must've heard because he walked up to me.

"Are you questioning my swimming speed?" He said, "little girl."

"No. I'm stating the fact that I'm faster. Because I past you five times doing our warm up."

"Ok little girl, go ahead. But when I get a faster time and your humiliated don't come crying to me," he folded his arms.

"Oh please like I would ever come crying to you," that earned me a few oh's from my group.

I got on the platform and got in my position for a backstroke.

Ms. Larson blew her whistle and I fell back into the water. My arms rotating in circles as my feet paddled to move me faster. I reached the wall. I went under and I turned around.

I reached the board while the closest person to me was only three fourths away from me.

The boys mouth was hanging wide open in shock.

I climbed out and walked past him.

"Close your mouth," I said "you'll attract flys."

He closed his mouth.

"What are you? Aqua man?" He asked.

"No. But I guess you could call my grandfather that."

"Who's your grandpa? Neptune?"** (Most people know about Neptune other than Posiedion so that's why I said Neptune).**

Wow close guess. But no.

"Just don't come crying to me when you crash and burn?"

I started ringing the water out of my hair. Even though I could be wet when ever I wanted to. But I needed to make myself look like an average teenager. And that was a little hard when a few people hear say me almost die when they were cowering in fear.

Ms. Larson put my name on the board along with a David and a Kimberly along with our times. Mine was 16.04.

Next the boy in my group. He got first in that round. His name was Jay. He got 18.63.

"Told you so," I said. I was enjoying my glory.

"Just because your good at the backstroke doesn't mean your better at me in everything.

I was better than him at everything.

I even tried to let him get the best score for an event but he didn't get first place. In fact he was getting worse. In the last two events he didn't even get top three. He got faith for both.

"What's wrong with you little girl. How do you do it." Jay asked as I packed my stuff up at the end of the day. I still had to help Layla-Grace and Jacob.

"I guess you could say it in my blood," I smirked at that clever word play.

"Your bringing me down little girl," and with that he left.

"Ok ready," I asked Layla-Grace and Jacob.

"Yea," Layla-Grace said.

"Ok, I'll say your already warmed up so let me see your technique," .

They jumped into the pool and started swimming. I observed their leg movements and warm movements.

When they finally got back to me I told them to stop.

"Ok I see your main problem. Your arms are farther apart from you head and body. They need to be closer to yourself." I informed them, "also your leg movements are to short. They need to be faster." They nodded and tried it again. Much faster.

At the end of their lesson they went home and I texted Hanna to come pick me up.

**Ok this is a really long chapter. It took me all day. But it was fun to wright. Especially with Jay. And before you ask he's a mortal. Also sorry if some of the swimming stuff is wrong. My school doesn't even have a soccer team. Let alone a swimming team. So if some of the swimming stuff is wrong I'm sorry. I just swim at pools and water parks. That's me. **

**Random question of the day. What is your favorite season? And why? Mine is spring because it rains a lot and rain makes me hyper. So does popcorn. I don't know why but I'm weird. And also because it smells like lilacs. And it's not to hot and not to cold from wear I come from. Most the time. Today it was scorching. **

**Anyway bye. See you in the next chapter.**

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	29. Yes or no

**New chapter. Today I have a band concert. It sucks. I just want school to be over already. This morning I woke up at 7:54 and I live ten minutes away from school. I had to be their by 8:17. Thankfully I got their a minute before the first bell at 8:12. Summer can't get hear fast enough. **

**Enjoy this chapter. It will be…interesting. Mwahahahahaha. I'm kidding. Maybe. Nothing inappropriate will happen in this chapter though. **

**Percy Jackson**

Annabeth was packing the floor chewing her nails.

"Annabeth, relax. Rylie is fine." I said.

"She should be home by now. She said she would be home at 4:30 awhile ago. What time is it?" She panicked. I looked at my watch.

"4:40," I said.

"See she's ten minutes late,"

"Like I said before. Relax." I took a deep breath and moved my hands up the side of my body as I inhaled. And brought them back down as I exhaled.

She took a beep breath too making the same motions with her hands as me.

"Better?" I encouraged her.

"Not really," she started pacing the floor again.

Hanna trotted downstairs. "Hey," she said when she got down to us. She walked across the room and opened the front door, "bye."

"Wait," Annabeth stopped her, "ware are you going?"

"Um…to pick out your daughter,"

"When you see hear tell her she's in trouble,"

"No don't tell her that she's fine," I interrupted.

"So…do I tell her or not?" She asked.

Annabeth told her to say she in trouble at the same time I told her to say she's not in trouble.

"Got it," she said and ran out the door trying to avoid the rest of this conversation.

**Hanna Styles**

That was…weird. I mean what's the big deal. Ok forget I said that. I don't even know why she wanted to stay after. It's not like she needs to practice this stuff. Ok I guess practice doesn't hurt no matter who your related to.

I pulled up in front of the pool area of the school.

_I'm out side- Han _

I texted Rylie.

_Be out in a sec- Ry _

I waited for about a minute when I saw her.

She had jeans on over her swim suit and orange flip flops on.

She got into the car, "hey,"

"Hi, oh by the way you may or may not be in trouble when you get home. It was very confusing." I informed her.

"What happened?"

"Well I came down stairs to pick you up, your mom stopped me and asked wear I was going. I told her I was goi to pick you up and she said to tell you your in trouble, but you dad said to say your not in trouble."

"Oh boy," she put her elbows on her lags and put her hands on her forehead.

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you, you dad can talk your mom into doing some weird stuff,"

"When did he ever do that?" She looked at me confused.

"Off the top of my head…what about when he…" I couldn't think of anything, "ok I got nothing. But I don't even know what they were talking about so he could talk her into not getting you into trouble."

"Trust me my mom is strong. She will not back down from anything."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up,"

She didn't respond. My mind wondered to the dream I had the other day.

I decided to tell Rylie about when we get home.

**Rocking to bright by Echosmith right now. Love this song. **

**I had my band concert tonight. My vocal concert is next week. We played three songs as 7th and 8th grade. The first two were so bad. The last one was amazing. Then we played a song with 5th-12th grade. **

**Oh my gods. My dad almost broke my dogs back leg. We have a rope that we throw and he chases it and for some reason my dad purposely into the garden that has a metal fence around it. And it goes up to a persons thigh or waist and when my dog jumped in to get it he hit his leg and hurt it. **

**Random question of the day. To go with that story do you have any pets? If you do what are they and what are their names. For me it's a little complicating. I have a dog named Benny and three kittens named Vannah, Demeter, and Apollo. I also have another dog named emma. But she lives with my grandparents now and she's a year older than me. I had a dog named Harry before Benny and he got along well with the kittens mom Tiger. He died before they were born though. He was my first dog. I'm thirteen and he was fifteen or sixteen. And he didn't even die of old age. It was about a year ago and it was hot outside so he was laying under the cimmi and my dad ran over his back㈶9legs and we had to put him down. Then a while later when I was in New York Tiger had the kittens. She had nine and only three survived. I never saw the six that died. :( ㈸0. Three weeks later Tiger died. Now the kittens are almost a year old. I love them so much. They are all I have left of Tiger. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	30. Embarrassing

**New chapter. Happy Mother's Day mom. Even though your not going to read this I stil love you. p.s. I'll wish you a happy Mother's Day on Facebook later. Ok Rylie may or may not get yelled at in this chapter. **

**I have to do an end of the year project for reading wear we pick a character from any book or book series that you read in the school year and you create a scrapbook and it requires quotes and I picked Leo. Because he has the best quotes ever. What should I do for his most memorable moment?**

**Disclaimer: anyone hear who thinks I'm Rick Riordan is wrong. Do I sound like Rick Riordan?**

**Rylie Jackson**

I walked into my house with Hanna at my heels.

"So am I in trouble or not?" I asked as I put my bag on the kitchen table.

"No," my mom sighed, "your not in trouble."

"Ok," I shrugged and ran up stairs.

"Rylie," Hanna said. She was sitting on the top bunk with her legs dangling off it.

"Yea?" I reply.

"I had a dream," she said playing with her thumbs. She always does that when she's nervous.

"What was it about," I climbed onto the bed next to her.

"First it was about my dad. He was in a bedroom. In pain. Then Katie came over and said that they got me right wear they want me. Because of him."

I nodded.

"Then it was my mom, she told me everything,"

Hanna looked at me with tears in my eyes.

I pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok," I said soothingly rubbing her back.

"We need to help my dad," she said, "we need to go on that quest."

"Yea," I nodded. I was scared.

**~the next day~**

I walked into school.

I put my bag of swimwear in my locker in the locker room.

I walked into 2nd period. We had to rearrange the classes for some reason. So we had no home room today.

I walked into math.

I sat next to Stephanie.

"Hey," I put my stuff on my desk.

"Hi," she said back.

We sat in an awkward silence for awhile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," she broke the silence.

"No, I'm sorry," I said, "I was being unreasonable. You were just worried about me and I should be appreciative about that."

She leaned over in her seat and gave me a hug. I returned it.

Next was Spanish two but nothing interesting ever happens their since we're forced to talk in Spanish the whole time. When you didn't know a word in Spanish we wouldn't be able to continue till you got it right. Mr. Morgan says that it help make our Spanish more fluent. We even have Spanish names. Mine is Rosita. That gave me weeks of friendly teasing from my friends when I got it last year. That's me Rosita Jackson.

Then I had PE. Andrew and I shared that class period. Which was good because I had to ask him something.

I walked into the locker room full of girls. I grabbed my stuff and walked into a changing stall.

I pulled out my PE uniform and some bright green running shoes.

The uniform was black shorts with stripes on the side and a school shirt in tank top form (which I usually wear a T-shirt under). The shirt was sky blue with the school name printed on it in dark blue. Their was a white part that we wrote our names on with sharpie the day we get them.

The words Rylie Jackson were printed on the white. The R and e in Rylie and the a and o were shaded in wear a circle appeared.

I walked out of the locker room, fighting my pony tail that swayed when I walked.

Andrew was talking to some boys I didn't know. I waited a couple seconds and the boys walked away. I walked up to him.

"Andrew?" I said softly behind him. When he hear me he jumped and tune end around with his hand over his heart.

"Don't scare me like that," he said. I laughed.

When we finally stopped laughing I was wracking my brain to try and find a name that fits him.

So far nothing.

It was awkward.

"Um…" I tried to break the ice, "at the homecoming dance, when I jumped of the hydra and you caught me, how did you do that? You were like, flying?"

"Yea that's a power I inherited from my mom. She can fly, or as my uncle Jason says controls the winds, but mom doesn't like to because she is scared of highest."

"Isn't her dad Zeus?"

"Yea I know what's up with that?"

I shrugged, "my dad is scared of drowning. And he literally can't drown."

Andrew laughed, "guess we both have parents with the weirdest phobias,"

I laughed and nodded in agreement.

Ms. Larson blew her whistle. Everyone gathered around her in the middle of the court.

"Ok scumbags," she yelled, she was a lot meaner in PE than swim practice, "we will be playing dodge ball." She pointed to Andrew, "Brandon get the balls," a few kids snickered and I bit my top lip. Andrew walked away to the closet with all the PE supply's in it. He came out with a wrack with two rows of red doge balls. About five in each row.

"Stoll twins your captions pick your teams,"

The Stoll twins were Dane and Lizzy Stoll. Lizzy had blue eyes and dark hair with black rimmed glasses. Dane had green eyes and brown hair but his was slightly lighter than Lizzy's. They were both tricksters but Lizzy liked to garden with her mom, Katie. A different Katie.

They had the strongest arms and were the best dodgeball players. They got that from throwing smoke bombs into classrooms and TP-ing peoples houses.

I've been victims of both the smokebombs and TP-ing.

"Lizzy you pick first," Ms. Larson said.

"Sammi," she said. Since we stopped talking Sammi, Elizabeth, and Lizzy became best friends.

"Andrew," Dane said.

They continued to pick teammates.

I wasn't the best dodgeball player. I usually just stood in the back and hoped I didn't die. Usually I would end up one of the last people standing and I would get out once I tried to get so one out.

It was between me and a girl named Fiona. She was even worse than me.

It was Lizzy's turn.

"Rylie," she said. Great not only was I going agents my boy friend I was stuck on a team with Sammi.

While we were picking teams Ms. Larson set the dodge balls on the half court line.

We all moved to the back wall and Ms. Larson blew her whistle. Some people ran yo get a ball some stayed back.

Kids were individually getting out one-by-one. Finally k had to step in and participate.

On the other side was Andrew, a kid named Gavin, a girl named Rita, and Dane.

Someone threw a ball at me and I ducked.

I knew if I caught it a kid that was out could come back in and play. But I didn't want to take that chance.

The people left on my team was me (obviously), Sammi, a boy named Max, and two boys I didn't know the name of.

A couple people targeted me and threw dodge balls at me. I moved out of the way. I was safe. I went and grabbed a ball. I threw it at someone who had his back turned to go get a ball.

It his back and I got him out. I was happy. Especially since when he turned around I saw it was Andrew.

I just got my boy friend out. Yay. That's a new accomplishment.

Then I got embarrassed.

I was walking backward so no one would hit me when I wasn't looking and I stepped on a stray dodge ball. I fell and hit my butt. A splinting pain flaked in my tailbone. A ton of kids laughed.

I got up and walked away in embarrassment.

When I felt tears start to come I ran out of the gymnasium with Ms. Larson yelling at the kids who laughed.

Slid down the brick wall and put my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my legs and started to cry. I know it's not that big of a deal but when you fall and people laugh it hurts no matter what.

I heard the doors to the gymnasium shut with a clicking noise.

I didn't look up. If anything I shut my eyes. I couldn't tell my vision has already gone black.

I felt a hand rub my back. I let out a shaky sob.

"It's ok Rylie," someone said.

I looked up. I still couldn't see the mystery person.

"No it's not," I turned my head to see Andrew, "that was humiliating."

A tear streamed down my face. Andrew wiped it away with his free hand.

"Your fine," he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. We broke our hug.

"Thanks, I really needed that,"

He thanked me with a smile.

He stood up and gave me his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Why don't you go wash your face and I'll see you at lunch.

I nodded and walked to the locker room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a wreck.

My hair was sprawled across my face, my cheeks were red, and my eyes were swollen.

I pulled what was still in a pony out and ran my fingers threw my hair. It didn't look to bad so I kept it down.

I ran the water and splashed my face.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a compact.

For some reason I kept beauty supplies in my backpack for some reason. It started when I was in third grade and I spent my birthday money on makeup, hair stuff, and a straightener. I kept it with me every wear. And it eventually became a habit to keep stuff like that in my backpack. I put some concealer on under my eye to hide the redness. I put some powdery stuff on my cheeks then some pink blush on. I put a thin layer of pink lip gloss on.

I brushed my hair and some curls unraveled.

I pulled a straightener out plugged it into and outlet on the wall.

When I was finished I looked good.

I had put my clothes back on. Ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, and a gray sweater with a blue tank top under. The sweater had white lace on the chest. I loved this outfit. Simple but yet super hot. And it shows off my skinny legs.

I put my stuff in my locker and walked out. I walked into the hall way as the bell sounded.

Everyone went to get changed without noticing me, thankfully.

Some kids started to come for lunch. I got in line and grabbed a tray.

A boy walked up next to me with a tray. I looked at him and saw it was Jay (hey that rhymes).

"Wow little girl, you look good," he smiled.

"Ok A) this little girl has a name, and it's Rylie and B) I have a boy friend," I snap back.

"Not surprised" he shrugs grabbing some pizza, "any guy luck enough to have you is pretty lucky."

Thank goodness my cheeks were hidden with makeup because I could feel myself blush.

"And I know your name. I just wanted to give you a nickname." He added.

"So you give every girl you meet a nickname and flatter her?" I asked.

"No, just you,"

I payed for my food and he did the same.

I walked to my table and sat my tray down. He sat his down across from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanna talk to you," he said.

"about what?"

He shrugged "I dunno. Stuff."

"Well that's not very specific,"

"How do you some so fast?"

I felt the urge to do the same thing I did to Layla-Grace and Jacob yesterday but I restrained myself.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just good." I said fast. Good thing he doesn't know I'm lying.

"Your lying," crap.

"No I'm not," I lied.

"Cut this shit out I know when someone lies. It's my strength."

"Then swimmings my strength," technically that's not a lie.

"But how do you do it?" This is going to kill me. I can't keep a secret. I need to tell someone who doesn't know. But not him.

I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my fist, and bit my tong till it started to bleed. I must be strong.

"Ok I'll tell you," I said, "growing up me and my dad would swim laps when I grew up. I still do."

"That's it? That's the big secret that you lied about?"

I nodded.

Hanna came over at sat next to me.

"Hey Ry. Who's this?" She asked.

"So I don't have to say it over and over again, because I know I will have to, I'm gonna wait till everyone is hear." I said.

"Ok, btw Perter got suspended for the rest of the week,"

"What did he do this time,"

"He released a snake in the chemistry lab,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Is Peter your boyfriend?" Jay asked me.

"No he's her boyfriend,"I replied pointing to Hanna and popping the word her.

Andrew sat down next to Jay.

He gave me a weird look.

"I'll tell you later when everyone's hear,"

"Not that. Your wearing makeup and your hair is straitened."

"So? You've seen me with makeup on."

"Yea but we were at the dance. You kinda had to."

"The dance was scary," Jay said, "Some girl almost died."

I bit my lip and looked at my food. Everyone was silent and time slowed down.

Stephanie and Tucker sat down.

"Hey Steph and Tucker are her let's talk to them," I said grieving to get out of this silence.

"So is this everyone?" Jay asked.

"Is Isaiah coming?" I asked Stephanie.

She shook her head no.

"Ok everyone this is Jay he is on my team for swimming," I said.

"She's the best," he added.

"I am, anyway Jay this is Andrew Brandon, Hanna Styles, Stephanie Grace, and Tucker Zhang," I pointed to them with my hand as I said their name.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Jay Amber," he smiled, "which one of you is her boy friend?"

I hid my face with my hand in embarrassment. And so did Andrew.

Andrew cleared his thought and raised his hand, "that would be me."

"Your a lucky guy my friend," we both set our hands down and showed our face.

"I know I am," he smiled and I smiled back and blushed.

"Ok I gotta go," he said and got up, "bye little girl."

"Bye," I waved.

"Little girl?" Andrew slid across from me wear Jay was sitting.

"It's his nickname for me," I said simply.

"We don't even have nicknames for each other,"

"I know,"

"I know nicknames for you," Hanna said.

"What are they?" Andrew asked.

"No we have to come up with them our selfs," I interrupted.

"Fine, but their really good,"

"No," I said.

"Fine," she pouted.

**Ok I need nicknames. Who wants to hear a math joke my teacher told us. It's better than you think. **

**What do you call an angle who was in a car accident? **

**A wrecktangle. Get it like a rectangle. It has Wreck in it. And angle. Haha. Sorry we're doing geometry. **

**Our math teacher is the best. She retiring though. We'll miss you Ms. Underburg.**

**Ok question of the day. If you were leading a quest and you could pick one person from camp half-blood and one person from camp Jupiter. Who would you pick? And you can't pick Jason or Percy. For me I would pick Annabeth and Reyna. Hopefully they won't kill each other. But they worked I out. I think. I don't know. I haven't read BoO in a while. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	31. The family

**Hey this is a new chapter. Hey you guys should add me on snapchat and Instagram and wattpad. My snapchat user name is keets81, my Instagram is supreme_camander, and my wattpad is soft_kitty. If you follow me on Instagram or snapchat you can finally see what I look like. But if you do snapchat just tell me that your a reader of my stories on . And did you know their is a website called . I'm not kidding. It's not the best though. It's some kind of plant thing. You Demeter kids out their might like it. **

**Rylie Jackson**

**I walked out of the dressing room in my black swimsuit. **

"Ok, before you do your laps I have some stuff for you," Ms. Larson said.

We all huddled around her.

She handed Some one in the front a stack of paper. We each grabbed one and passed it on. It was a list of the swim meats of the season.

"I've also emailed this schedule to you and your parents," she said.

I looked at the schedule. It had ten meets on it.

It had the dates and wear it was held on it.

"Also if any of your parents wants to coach with me you can pick up a form on the way out," she held up a stack of papers on it. Jay, who was standing next to me gave me a look like my dad should coach.

"One more thing," she added, "when I call your name come up and get your practice and meet swimsuit." She started calling kids names. When I got mine I studied them. The practice suit was blue with a number printed on the breast. It was the number 29. It was also old and worn out. The meet suit was very similar only newer with a navy blue stripe down the side and instead the number was 8.

"You will be wearing the old suit starting tomorrow everyday at practice. If you don't bring it you can't participate." Wow. Intense. Well not really. It's actually really reasonable.

"Ok that's all. Not warm up with your laps." We all left and dived into the pool.

I counted my laps and when we were done I got inline.

"Hey Rylie. How many laps."

I sniffed, "36,"

"Doing better already, I'm impressed." She wrote the number down on her paper and I walked to the bench.

"Hey Rylie," Jacob greeted me with his sister next to him.

"Hey, how many laps did you get?" I asked.

"I got 18," Jacob said.

"And I got 22," Layla-Grace said.

"See your doing so much better," I said.

"Who ever trained you should be a coach," Jacob suggested.

"Actually no one trained me. But I'm going to ask my dad." I said.

"Good idea,"

I took a sip from my water bottle. Even though I didn't need it.

Coach blew her whistle and everyone gathered around her.

"Get in your groups," she said.

We all got in our groups and started talking to each other.

"Hey little girl," Jay waved and walked over to me.

"Hi Jay," I wave back.

"So how is Andrew?" He asked.

"Nothing much really changed since lunch except that he aced a test in chemistry,"

"Cools,"

After practice we all huddled around coach.

"Ok don't forget. If you know anyone to be an assistant coach grab a form, and starting tomorrow wear you practice suit. And also I will have a paper on the board saying what events you will be in next week at the swim meet. Everyone has a tops of four events to be in. You need to practice them. That's all for today."

We all went to get dressed back into our cloths.

I walked up to Ms. Larson and asked her for a coaching form.

"Who are you asking to be a coach?" She asked giving me a form.

"My dad," I replied.

"Have a good day," I thanked her and walked away.

I got my phone out and texted Hanna.

_I'm done with practice. Come pick me up. -Ry _

_I'm busy right now. Ask Andrew. -Han _

_Hey can you pick me up? -Ry_

_Sure. -Andy_

I waited outside of the pool area for Andrew when Layla-Grace and Jacob walked up to me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, can you help up with swimming again tomorrow?" Layla-Grace asked.

"Yea I don't think I have anything going on,"

"Thanks, bye," they waved and walked away.

A few moments later Andrew pulled up in his car.

I was wearing my black swimming suit with grey sweats, a jean jacket, and sandals.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I said back. I pulled into my backpack and grabbed a white hairbrush. I brushed my hair. Just because I made my fully dry doesn't mean it's not a rats nest.

When I was done u hair was curled again.

"How was practice?" Andrew asked.

"Good," I smiled.

When we got to my house I thanked Andrew and ran inside.

"DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD!" I shouted running around. I couldn't find him.

I ran down stairs to my moms office.

"Mom!" I shouted and she turned around in her swivel chair holding a mug filled with coffee.

"Yea?" She took a sip from her coffee.

"Wear's dad?" I was so anxious.

"At work. He had to work a little late."

"K thanks," great. Now I have to wait.

I picked up my phone.

I don't know who I was texting. I just picked a random contact and texted it.

_Wanna hang? -Ry _

_I just dropped you off? -Andy _

I texted Andrew. Obviously.

_Still wanna hang? -Ry _

_Sure. Pick you up in five. -Andy _

I put my phone away and quickly got changed.

I just got a camp half-blood shirt and a purple and pink Nike sweatshirt and some blue jeans

I put it on along with some sneakers.

The doorbell rang.

I opened it and their was Andrew.

"Hey want to go to my place?" He asked.

"Sure. I get to meet the family."

We got into his car and drove to his apartment.

We walked in.

"I'm home!" He shouted, "and I brought Rylie!"

His family came and greeted me.

"That's my mom Thalia, my dad Greg, and my little sister Stella." He pointed to every one when he said their name. I waved at each of them.

Thalia looked at me with a look of recognition in her eyes.

"The last time I saw you Rylie, you were just a little four year old. Now look at you." She said.

"You've meet me before?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes, "I knew your mom since she was seven,"

I've seen pictures on my mom when she was seven. The pictures included a boy with blonde hair and a punk girl.

"We're you the girl in those pictures I saw?" She nodded her head, "who was the boy?"

"His name was Luke. He died though."

"I'm sorry," I said and hugged her

**Ok I know this is a bad ending of a chapter but I really want to update. I don't know why but I do. Anyway. Random question of the day. I need a theme song for that. But what will you be doing this summer. I already told you. I'm so excited. It seemed like every year my summers get more jam packed. Next year I have to get a summer job. I hope I get to work at a Barnes and Nobles or a library. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	32. KFC chicken

**New chapter. Ok I realize that I don't really describe characters that much. So at the beginning of every chapter, because the ends already have something, I will tell you about a certain character. You know like what they look like, their personality, background check, stuff like that. I will start that in the next chapter. Eeepp I'm jumping up and down clapping right now. I don't know why but I am. I'm just really bubbly. I'm the bubbly blonde. Who's gonna be the dumb blonde? Even though Annabeth mainly put the dumb blonde thing to rest it stayed with me. My family, friends, and even teachers tell me dumb blonde jokes so it stays with me. Haha. **

**Andrew Brandon**

My mom has meet Rylie. Wow. That's…I don't even know how to put it into words. My mom was on the edge of tears. And she never crys. Ever.

"Ok mom were gonna go to my room," I said grabbing Rylies hand.

I pulled her to my room.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Eh, it's ok. I'm use to it. You know, because of my mom." She shrugged.

When we got to my room I closed the door behind us.

"Sorry it's so messy," I said kicking a shirt up agents the wall.

"It's ok,"

She sat down on my bed after she fully examined my room.

I sat down next to her.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "want to play a game?"

Rylie got really happy, "like hide and seek?"

"Sure. Or we could play with my Xbox."

"Yea that's better,"

We decided to play call of duty. Rylie was not good at it that much.

"Die!" She screamed.

"Your shooting a tree," I said.** (Sorry if their are no trees in call of duty. I never played it. I just wanted to put something like this in hear.)**

"Well…maybe I don't like the tree."

I shook my head and continued with the game.

"I boarded," Rylie whined putting her controller on the bed in front of her.

"Well, were not playing hide and seek." I said quitting the game.

I looked at her and studied her face as she did the same. I looked into her deep gray eyes. Her black hair naturally curled perfectly. She had a oval shaped head, a small nose, and full lips. My eyes lingered on her lips. I didn't mean to it just happened. She not ached my actions and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips brushed and I kissed her back.

We were interrupted when a voice screamed, "My eyes! My eyes! PDA! PDA!" It was Stella.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my little sister, "technically, Stella, it's not PDA since we were in private. So what do you want?"

"Mom said it's time for lunch." She snapped at me and ran out of my room.

"Sorry Ry," I apologized.

"It's ok. I should probably go home anyway." She said.

"No don't go. At least stay for dinner."

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't."

"Ok, but let me text my mom and tell her that I'm staying for dinner."

"Ok. I'll be in the kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen an sat down at the table.

"Is Rylie staying for dinner?" Stella asked beside me.

"Why do you want to know?" I got in her face again. She was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't like her."

"Not at the table." Dad interrupted.

We backed away from each other.

Rylie came out and sat in the empty chair next to me.

"What are we eating?" She asked.

"Chicken." Mom said putting a bucket of fried chicken in the middle of the table. We order food more than we make it. Mom isn't a big cook. Not even at thanksgiving. We just got to uncle Jason and aunt Pipers house.

We all reached across the table to grab some food while Rylie just stared at the food.

"Is this what dinner is like every day?" She asked.

"No." Stella said. "Sometimes we have pizza."

Rylie raised her eyebrows.

"Eat it. It's just KFC." I said. She just shrugged at grabbed a wing.

After Rylie had two wings, a breast, and three legs we were finally done.

"Want me to take you home Rylie?" I ask.

"Ok," she replies giving me a smile.

I drive her home in silence.

I pull up in front of her house.

She doesn't leave.

"Thanks," she says.

"Your welcome." I say back.

"Honestly, I was a little disappointed when Stella came in your room." She admitted.

It actually shocked me.

"Me too." We lean into each other and kiss. Our lips moved in sync. Eventually we pulled away for air.

"Thanks." She says and unbuckled her seat belt. Thanks?

"Yea see you tomorrow." I wave and she gets out of the car. I watch her walk to her door step and go inside her house. I didn't want to move.

But I did.

**i get to play in a parade that isn't from my home town yay. I have to go to Orange city Iowa tomorrow to play in the tulip festival. And I get to ride rides and pig out and miss allay of school. I leave at nine and come back at like five. Awesome right. But the sixth graders are going and that's so not fair. When I was in sixth grade I didn't get to go. And now next year their letting sixth seventh and eighth grade get I pads. For me I had to wait till eighth grade. They always do this. It makes me soooooooo mad.**

**Random question of the day. What do you want to do with your life? Ok sit back because this may take awhile. After I graduate high school I want to go to USD (university of South Dakota. Mascot coyotes). Not SDSU (South Dakota state university. Mascot Jackrabbits.) SDSU sucks. USD rules. Coyotes eat jacks. I want to major in English and become a writer. Then as I'm a writer writing books I want to move to New York City for a year or two. Then move to LA. While I'm doing that I want to get married have fifty kids (I'm kidding. I don't know how many kids I want.) and travel the world. I want to go to Amsterdam and visit the Anne Frank house, Athens, Moscow, London, Mexico City, and more. That's all for me. Oh and complete my bucket list. I got to find that. I lost it. How smart am I. Not the sarcasm. **

**Also if anyone has any other random questions that would be great. I'm running out. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	33. Skype surprise

**New chapter. Happy birthday! It's my kittens first birthday in a week from tomorrow. Kisses to my little baby's. I love you guys so much. Hope you liked your first year in this world. Ok a little about Rylie Jackson. She had deep gray eyes. Her hair is naturally curled but is really frizzy and wild. She's smart like her mom but likes to have funny and be weird. She's daddy's little girl. She's always tried her best and reacher for the stars and won't stop till she gets their. If their is any thing else you want to know about her let me know? **

**Rylie Jackson**

I walked into my house.

"Dad!" I called. "I need you to sign something!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I heard him yell.

I grabbed my paper for swim coaches and walked in to the kitchen.

"Hear," I gave him the paper.

He looked at it for a while. He was dyslexic so it took him a while.

"Swim coach?" He asked.

"Yea. I mean who better to be a swim team coach than the son of Poseidon?"

"Ok." He said and filled out the paper. Well technically mom filled it out.

"Thanks. I'll give this to Ms. Larson." I said when mom handed me the paper. I walked up stairs.

Hanna had decided to stay at Peter's house. I was fine with that. No because I didn't want her with me it was just because it was getting a little hard.

I sat on my bed.

I decided to do my home work. When I was done with that I still had nothing to do. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling.

I decided to get on my laptop and watch some YouTube videos. I was in the middle of watching a video when a request for Skype popped up. I looked at the name. L0verb0y380. I accepted and a picture of Andrew popped up.

"Lover boy?" I questioned.

"Hey don't blame me that was Stella." He depended himself.

"What's Stella doing on your Skype page?"

"Hey don't blame me. Look at your name. Since when did you skate?"

My username was skat3rg1rl15.

"I couldn't thing of any other names." I said.

I looked at his surroundings. He was obviously in his room.

"So why you Skyping me?" I asked.

"What I can't Skype you for fun?" He said.

"No. No you can't."

"Ok I was bored."

"That makes two of us."

"So what do we talk about?"

"I don't know? You called me."

"I was hoping you had something to talk about."

"Well I don't."

"To bad."

"Yea."

We just sat their fumbling with our fingers and trying to entertain our selfs.

"I wish I was with you right now." He said. I caught me off guard.

"I do too. Even though we're only five miles apart it still seems too far.

Andrew nodded in agreement.

"I love you." I heard him mumble.

My head snapped up. "What."

"I love you." He said louder and cleared.

He looked me in the eyes. I put my hand over my mouth and was on the edge of tears.

Happy tears.

"I know it's soon. And I know it's not very proper to do it over Skype but I do. I do love you."

If I was with him in person I would have sit him off with a kiss a long time ago.

"I love you too." I chocked out.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." He said.

I kissed my hand and brushed it agents his lips on the screen.

"That will have to do for now." He said.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so happy. I was having some writers block and I called for it. I had to. I swear. Ok I need your opinion. Should I continue the next chapter with the rest of the Skype, the next day, a week from that day, or a month from that day around Rylies birthday? **

**It is time for the random question of the day. What is your favorite moment and/or quote from PJO? My favorite quote is "you drool when you sleep." From Annabeth in the lightning thief. My favorite moment was at the hover dam in the Titans curse. The dam snack bar. Haha. It still kills me. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	34. Not in love

**Schools out for summer. For me. I don't know about you. But I'm done with seventh grade. Ok new chapter. The parade was not fun. I was wearing flats and they hurt my feet. Sometimes we walked supper slow, other times we walked really fast, and our line was never straight. But we got fourth place so it was worth it. Other kids got food and tickets for rides. I did that too but I also got a stuffed owl named swoops. Ok a little about Andrew. Andrew grew up in New Jersey with his cousins the graces. He has blue eyes like his mother but brown hair like his dad. He looks mostly like his dad with the same dimple, hair, and likes. Ok not so much with the likes. Him and his sister fight a lot but they know they love each other. He doesn't get along with his parents much so he feels like his aunt and uncle are more like his parents then his real parents. If their is anything else you would like to know about Andrew let me know. **

**Some answers to Lizzy Danes questions. No Rylie doesn't have a sibling. Her sibling died before he was born so that's it for siblings. The bad guys will be coming soon. In fact you've already meet them. And sorry this story is dragging on for so long before it actually gets the point. I have to jam a lot of things into this story. No she's not based on Rylie from girl meets world. But it remained me of her after I created her. Yea but she manages to do it. **

**Ps to everyone else out their I will answer your questions if you ask them. **

**Disclaimer: I for got to do this a couple of times but that doesn't mean I'm Rick Riordan. **

**Rylie Jackson**

He said I love you. I said it back. But do I love him? I hope I do but I don't know. When he told me I felt happy. My heart burned with passion. But I don't know if it's love. I've never felt love. Not this kind of love.

After that it was kinda hard to continue our talking. We can't just say bye. But you also can't say anything lower than that. We basically just sat their. After a long five minutes of awkward silence Andrew finally just said bye.

But I still can't tell if I love him or not. I can't tell dad I said I love him but I don't know if I do or not he'd just freak out that I said I love you. I can't tell mom because she would just lecture me on love. I can't tell my friends they would just freak out and be all like, I'm so happy for you.

Ug this is to stressful I need a smoothy.

I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed everything I needed for a strawberry banana smoothy.

Blender. Check.

Ice. Check.

Milk. Check.

Vanilla ice cream. Check.

Bananas. Check.

And last but defiantly not least, strawberries. Check.

I put everything in the blender and blended it.

When everything was blended I poured it into a cup. I topped it off with whipped cream and a cherry(dad likes a cheery on top.) I put a straw in it and started drinking the thick liquid.

I walked upstairs and drank the smoothy. I put the cup on my night stand and grabbed my laptop.

I Skyped Hanna. She answered and it looks like she's on her phone.

"Hey Ry." She says as she moves around an unfamiliar living room.

"Hey Han." I wave at the screen.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out and get all gushy girly on me."

"Oh this is big." Her voice is already getting high with excitement.

"Ok I'm not telling you. Your already getting all girly girl on me."

"No I promise I won't do that again." She lowers her voice and tries not my smile and get excited.

"Ok." I laugh at how she's holding back a smile by biting the inside of her cheek, making her look like she's imitating a fish. "Andrew said I love you." Hanna almost screens in excitement but I quickly cut her off before she does. "But. I don't know if I love him back." Her face drops.

"Rylie your the best smartest person I know." She says.

"Thanks?" She never says stuff like this without a reason.

"So how could you be so stupid!?"

"I don't know? I didn't realize this till after I said it. Plus what was I suppose to say? I don't love you?"

"You have to be honest with him. Tell him how you feel."

"But it will crush him."

"Well you can't walk around with him thinking you love him when you don't."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Your right. I'll tell him tomorrow. But if we break up its your fault."

"I'll take the blame." She put one hand up in surrender.

**Andrew Brandon**

Oh no. What did I do? I don't love her. I never loved her. I liked her, but nothing more. Why did I even say that. I needed to say something and it just came out. But I don't love her. Stupid brain. Why are the fates out to get me?

**So neither of them love each other. *evil smirk*. Haha. The joy of being a writer. Or should I say evil writer. Actually I'm just weird. And mean.**

**Ok random question of the day. What is your favorite quote from HoO? Mine is "See lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It firkin' meats." From Leo in the lost hero. **

**㈃4Turtle swag㈃4**


	35. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**New chapter. Ok a little bit about Hanna Styles (btw I'm gonna stop doing this soon especially since thus story will end soon. I'll make a sequel I'm just letting you know.) she is the daughter of Artemis. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her dad is a judge. Like in court. She's a girly girl. Blah blah blah. That's it. If their is anything else you want to know about her, let me know. Sorry I'm tired and stressed out right now. **

**Rylie Jackson**

**About a month later**

I woke up before my alarm clock woke me. Today is September 26th. My birthday! Yay.

It's my sweet sixteen. Even though I never planed a party, and I think that sweet sixteen is really tacky. But hey, it's my day.

I raced into my closet and put in some cloths.

A simple Red t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse hi-tops.

I pulled a hoody over my head and raced down stairs, grabbing my pre-packed bags.

I sat in my chair at the table, practically bouncing in my chair.

"Hey Rylie." Dad said like it was an average day.

"Hey daddy." I only called dad daddy when I was really happy.

He didn't reply. Just sat their eating his breakfast. The smile on my face slowly died.

"Gee, I feel loved." I said sarcastically.

"is it a special day today or something?" He said sarcastically.

"Please stop with this I'm-pretending-it's-not-my-only-daughters-birthday thing. You do it every year and it's getting old."

"Well I'm sorry. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Mom walked up behind me and kissed the top of hey head. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks mom." I turned and smiled at her.

"Hear." She placed a small box on the table in front of me.

I opened it and inside was the most beautiful necklace I ever saw.

Is was an owl holding a trident in its claws.

On the back was a carving that said happy birthday Rylie. We love you. Mom and dad.

"Thank you so much." I said putting it on. The Cain was long so I could just slip it over my head.

I tucked it under my hoody as I ate breakfast and went to school.

I walked into school.

"Hey Rylie." Stephanie greeted.

"Hi Steph." I waved.

"Happy birthday."

"When did you know it was my birthday? I never told you."

"I know. Andrew told me."

"Of corse."

"Anyway. Happy birthday. I got to go. See you in Spanish."

"Adios mí amigo."

Stephanie snorted at my remark. "Adios." She said and walked away.

I got the stuff I needed and walked to class.

I sat down. Andrew sat next to me.

"Happy birthday skater girl." He said putting his arm on my shoulder. Let me tell you a few things. We settled the whole I love you thing. And we're still together. And basically our nicknames are our Skype usernames.

"Thanks lover boy." I made a mocking voice when I said lover boy.

"Hear." Her handed her a wrapped box. It was pink wrapping with blue and purple polka dots on it. A white ribbon was tied in s bow on top.

I pulled a string from the bow out and the bow fell apart. I carefully unwrapped the paper trying not to make much sound.

It was a small, tan box. I opened it and removed the tissue paper.

Inside was a beautiful dress. It was sleeveless, black, and short. At the bottom it had sparkles. The material for the skirt was ruff. But the top was smooth.

"Thank you so much." I put the dress down on the desk. "It's beautiful." I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"That's not all. Toning I'm taking you out to a fancy dinner in little Italy." He smiled.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's my girl's day. I have to. Today you are the queen."

"So…" I got a brilliant idea. Hey it's my birthday. I need to have some fun. "Instead of going to little Italy can we go to Mc Donald's?"

He looked a little disgusted but I kept a strait face. It was hard. "If you want." He choked out.

I couldn't do it. I burst out laughing. "You…should…have…seen…the…look…on…your…face." I said in-between laughs. "I'm kidding."

He looked relived.

I folded up the dress and put it away as class started.

**~time laps to lunch~**

I sat down with my tray. No one was their yet except Andrew. Jay was behind me and sat across from me.

"Hey." I said. Even though I literally saw him five minutes ago.

"Hi." He replied.

Hanna sat down next to Jay.

"Happy birthday Rylie." She said. I haven't seen her today.

"What? Little girl you didn't say it was your birthday." Jay said.

"Yea, because I didn't want to tell you." Jay pretended to look offended.

While we were talking Stephanie and Peter came.

"Ha-ppy birthday to you." Peter sing-songed, throwing confetti over my head.

"I will kill you." I said.

"Good luck trying to catch me." I faked out and Peter took off running.

We laughed.

"Not cool, man." He said when he realized I wasn't chasing him.

"I'm sorry I'm not a man. I'm a woman." I said the last part really fake and weird.

"Rylie." Hanna said. "I need to talk to you about the-" she noticed Jay. "In the hall." She got up and gestured for me to follow.

We walked into the commons.

"I need to talk to you about my dad. Mom came to me in a dream again. She said we had 24 hours to get my dad back. She gave me these." She reached into her pocket and pulled out three things. A timer ticking down from twelve hours. A yellow and black tube. And a small device.

"This is ticking down from my dads life." She said showing me the timer. "This can pick any lock." She said showing me the weird looking device. "And this is a bottle of pepper spray." She said holding up the tube.

"Pepper spray?" I asked.

"Mom said I would need it." She put the stuff back in her pocket.

"We got twelve hours. How about right after my swim practice. That will leave us about eight and a half hours to get your dad back."

Hanna nodded. "Thank you Rylie. Your the bests friend I ever had."

"Can you blame me. You were the bests friend I ever had. I'm just returning the favor."

We walked back to lunch.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing." I said.

**~time laps to swim practice~**

Dad had officially become a swim couch about a week ago. He has been helping Layla-Grace and Jacob with me.

"Dad." I said. He turned around a and looked at me. "I have to go with Hanna right after practice so I'm not going to ride home with you."

"Ok." He said.

**~after practice~**

Hanna has been waiting for me for a half and hour. Practice was finally over.

I didn't even change. I just slipped on shone shoes, grabbed my bag, and ran.

"Come on Hanna. How much time do we have?" I asked.

She quickly fumbled for her jacket. She pulled out the timer. "Eight hours." She said.

"K common. Wait wear is he?"

"I know wear he is."

"Got it." We ran to her car.

Once we were in her car. She sped off. I was pinned to the seat.

Once I could sit up again I got some sweats and my hoody.

I slipped the cloths on my wet body.

"Hanna how are we going to get their? It's 4:30 on a Friday."

"I know a detour."

After about thirty minutes we arrived at an old, abandoned, mansion.

It had a cobblestone. Brick walls that were falling apart but was still holding up by the vines.

It looked like the slightest breeze would make this place go down yelling timber.

"Come on." Hanna yelled. We unbuckled our seat belts an ran in.

When we walked in we saw her dad sitting in a chair in the middle of a room with chains and a lock.

"Seriously." Hanna said. She walked forward but I grabbed her.

"No." I said. "It's never this quiet without a reason. That's like the number one rule. Well that and always have a weapon. But this rule in keeping."

"Well what are we suppose to do? Wait till a little action happens?"

I looked around. I found a start brick on the floor. I picked it up.

"Come with me." I pulled he to wear we won't be seen.

I lightly tossed the brick. I tumbled a couple feet. I waited about two minutes and nothing happened.

"Well that blew." I whispered.

And if right on cue. About 10 girls in white, silver, and black cloths came out. I couldn't see their faces. All I saw were braids and pony tails sticking out from a hole in the back of their ski masks.

"Or not." Hanna whispered sharply.

I put my hands up in defense.

I got my sword and prepared for battle.

**Cliff hangar. Ok I'm probably going to have about two chapters left. But I will create a sequel. Random question of the day. What is your favorite sports team? Mine is the San Fransisco 49rs. Go yotes. Sorry that's for my collage I'm planing on going to. Even though I still have five years till collage. Oh guess what. My dog, Benny, is so funny, so my family is going video tape him casing a laser because he does that. It's so funny. My dog cases a laser more than my kittens. And my kittens drink out of the toilet more than my dog. What is up with the world. He's so funny.**

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	36. Last chapter

**Want to hear something sad? This is the last chapter. But I'm makeing a sequel. So be happy. I know someone. And emojis make him mad. They don't have hair, noses, ears, and some don't have teeth. The main ones. And you know the one that has smoke coming from his nose. He doesn't have a nose. But I love emojis. **

**I'm starting a new story too. It's called after she left me with a wave. It's a Percabeth story. Annabeth and Percy have been dating for two years and have been friends since they were twelve. But what happens when her whole family dies in a fire and is shipped away to an orphanage across the country. Will they even see each other again? **

**Rylie Jackson**

Bellator was drawn. The girls were ready. And Hanna was panicking.

"What do we do? What do we do? What doe we do?" She said.

"Hanna. Clam down. What we're going to do is go out there, and kick some butts and get you dad back. You understand?" I calmed her down. I held her arms to keep her in one place.

She nodded. When I let her go she got her sword.

"Ready?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Ready."

We ran out into the crowd of girls. I targeted half the girls as Hanna took on the other half.

Dad had taught us some sword fighting so I was a little better than before.

It was a little easy because they had bows.

An arrow ripped my sleeve on my hoodie and grazed my skin. I felt the thick blood slowly make its way down my arm.

I kicked a girl in the chest. She fell to the ground but quickly got up. I tripped another girl and cut another girls leg.

I pushed a girl down on the floor. In a swift motion she swing her leg, tripping me, and I fell to the floor.

She quickly got up. I tried to get up but she put her foot on my chest. She pointed an arrow at me.

"Are you really going to kill me?" I asked.

"No." She said. I didn't recognize her her voice. "I would never kill anyone. Well not a girl. But I will be willing to silverly wound you." She pointed the arrow at my left leg and shot the arrow.

Their was a splitting pain in my leg. I gripped my leg as she got off me.

I hugged my leg as close to me as possible.

"Rylie!" Hanna shouted. She ran to my side. She pulled the arrow out of my leg and applied pressure. "Eat this." She stuffed a crumbly desert in my mouth. It tasted like my nana Sally's blue cookies. They were my favorite as a kid.

The pain died and the scar faded.

"Hanna look out!" A girl snuck up behind Hanna but she ducked and I kicked her. Sending her flying.

"We can't fight all these girls." Hanna said.

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do." She put her hands up in surrender.

I shoved her arms down back to her sides. "Hanna no. Don't surrender."

"Rylie trust me. I know what I'm doing." She put her hands up again. I did the same. I really hope she's right. The girls surrounded us.

"You are surrendering?" One girl asked.

"Yes." Hanna replied.

I nodded.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Cover your eyes." Hanna said.

"What?"

"Cover you eyes." She said harshly. I quickly closed my eyes and covered them with my eyes. I herd spray, shouts, and people falling to the ground.

I opened my eyes and removed my hand. Hanna has pepper sprayed the girls.

She ran over to her dad and started to pick the lock as I grabbed the fallen bows.

After I gathered all the bows I slug them over my shoulder.

They eventually stopped rubbing their eyes and got up.

I pointed my sword at them. Hanna had finished the lock on her dad and was un wrapping her dad.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" I asked sharply.

"This is none of your concern. We are hear for Hanna." A girl said.

"Why?"

"We need her." Another girl said.

"For what?"

I looked at Hanna she was trying to get her dad up.

"To join us."

"Who are you?"

"We're the hunters of Artemis."

"Why do you need her?"

"To guid us."

Hanna had walk up to us with her dad slung on her shoulder.

"And you had to kidnap my dad for that?" She asked. "Why would you think I would join you after you almost killed my dad?"

"We were never going to kill him."

"Still. Why would I join you?"

"Because you important. And if you know what's best for you, you will come with us."

"I'll never do that." She stepped closer to them. "My mom came to me in a dream twice to tell me how to get my dad back. And I'm pretty sure she would not want me to join."

"You right, daughter." A new voice sounded. Hanna's dad could keep balance now. Hanna had turned around slowly. "And I'm very disappointed in my hunters. They never should have done this."

The woman was Artemis. She looked thirteen. Her brown hair was braided down her back. She was wearing silver jeans, a black shirt, and silver flats.

"Lady Artemis." One of the hunters said then bowed. The rest followed.

"I never told you to do this, Katie." Katie? Now I recognize her.

"I'm sorry ma'am." A girl said and looked down. Yep she was Katie?

"Yes. I will deal with you later. But for my daughter. I'm proud of you. You were smart and used your wits. I'm lucky I got such a wonderful daughter." She stroked Hanna blonde hair.

Hanna smiled. "Thanks mom."

"I shall be going now." She's said. And with that she and Katie vanished.

The hunters left and I left Hanna to thank with her father.

**Hanna Styles**

I hugged my dad for what seemed like forever.

When we pulled away I looked my dad in the eyes. He had my blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I guess you know now." He said.

I nodded. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you too dad." He pulled me in for another hug.

"Let's go." He said. "I don't want this place to fall and crush us."

"Yea. Then all my hard work would have been for nothing." I joked.

We meet Rylie waiting for us at the exit.

"Rylie." Dad said. Dad and Rylie did this kind of stuff. It started when dad got this big promotion thing. Now they act like business men.

"Steve." She said. Yea that's my dads name. Steve Styles. Embarrassing. Right?

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"It may help." He said.

We got into my car. I drove, dad in the passenger seat, and Rylie in the back.

We drove to Rylie's house.

When we entered everyone jumped out and yelled SURPRISE!

All Rylie's friends and family was their. Even Jay and two kids I didn't know.

A free voices died when they saw my dad.

"Rylie?" Dad, Rylie's dad, asked. "What did you need to do after practice today?"

"I had to get him." She replied.

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked.

"Yea we're fine." I was happy she sad we're. "You know what for get about it. We're fine. Let's party."

"I got it covered." Peter said before him and his dad, Leo, shot some confetti in the air.

Rylie smiled and laughed.

**Rylie Jackson**

Best birthday ever. It was so much fun. I spent time with my friends and family.

Me and my friends, and dad and uncle Leo, I started calling him that, had a cake fight. Then mom made us clean it up. For presents I got a ton of cool stuff. Some movies, a new phone, cloths, a pillow and blanket, I get that from nana Sally every year, a phone case for my new phone, and an iTunes card. Then we basically just messed around.

After everyone left Mom, dad, Hanna, her dad, Andrew, and I cleaned the place up. Andrew and I were cleaned the wrapping paper up and putting it in trash bags.

When we were done we put it in one of the trash cans in the garage.

We sat in my room eating the last bit of my cake.

"Hey Rylie?" He asked.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I love you. And this time I mean it."

He had a worried look on his face. I immediately kissed him. It was perfect and passionate.

"I love you too." I said when we pulled apart. "And this time I mean it too."

**It's done. You see they will do the quest in the sequel. And the first quest was her journey through this. Anyway. One last question of the day. What was your favorite part of this story? And who was your favorite character? My favorite part was Rylie and Andrew's first date. My favorite character was Jay. It was fun writing about him. Even though he was only their at the end. But oh well it was fun. I would like to dedicate this entire story to one person who's reviews helped me a lot. This story is dedicated to Lizzy Dane. Thank you㈃4 so much. You helped me a lot. And thank you so much for reading my story. I love you guys. Thank you. I don't know what I'll call the sequel. I'll let you know once I know. If you could make some suggestions that would be great. I might actually call it that if you give me some suggestions. Anyway thanks a lot. I'll miss you. I feel like I'm graduating. Haha. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	37. Last AN

**Hey ques. It's me again. And I'm hear with good news. I know what I'm calling the sequel. It's called truth. I'm still working on the first chapter because it really long but the first part is really funny. I did it once by my self. I was alone and bored so that's what I did. **

**See ya in the sequel**

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	38. For sure last AN

**ok I'm just hear to say the new story is hear. Yay. Thumbs up.**

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


End file.
